Better Than Revenge
by Tigrissa18
Summary: The injuries from the tower are more extensive than what Kim initially believed; Shego is taken away in an ambulance instead of a police van. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she never thought she'd do. Begins near end of So The Drama, directly after Shego gets kicked into the radio tower. Missing the story after Chapter 9? Look for 'Better Than Revenge: Alternate Story'
1. Ch 1 Out of the Woods

Better Than Revenge

AU- The injuries from the tower are more extensive then what Kim initially believed, and instead of a police van, Shego is taken away in an ambulance. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she didn't think was ever done. KiGo. May be long, may be short, I don't know. Also, I like song titles for story titles.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ! HELLA IMPORTAINT**

 **Hellooooooo Kigo Readers! Tigrissa18 here with a new Kigo story! It may be a long one, or a short one, depending on my encouragement level. Yeah there is a lot of talking, and i _know_ that the electrical tower couldnt have taken out the great Shego, but honestly if you're going to be fuckin shocked by a high voltage object there is a high chance your heart is going to stop. Why do you think they have people sit in electric chairs? Defibrillation kills, kids. Everyone's brain is full of electrical impulses, so for a great amount of time, Shego wont be able to activate her glow which is a key element in this story. **

**Also, if you were wondering, yes, the title is inspired by Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge from her 3rd album Speak Now. It is named so, because Shego will get something Better Than Revenge on Kimmie, she'll end up stealing Kim's heart and being happy for once. No, i wont be using song Lyrics, but sometimes the chapters may be themed after the songs as a whole, or just the chorus, or even just because the title itself is befitting to the chapter. I will leave information of the song at the beginning and end of each chapter so long as I use them for inspiration. The first chapter i've decided after i wrote it that it is called "Out of The Woods", on the 5th album 1989 for the chorus only.**

 **Aight, Kim Possible and all characters belong to Disney, songs and crap like that is Taylor's as you all know (pls no killy killy me) and...**

 **LET THE STORY BEGIN! ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Out of the Woods

"This is not over! It can't be over!" Drakken wailed as the police van doors slammed closed, silencing him, and Ron smirking. "Face it dude, its over," He said while Kim walked over. She was going to say something, but noise from across the way caused her to turn around. There was an ambulance over there, and paramedics were pushing a gurney inside. She had been studying the paramedics as soon as they arrived to retrieve the body she kicked into the radio tower. She didn't even know why she kicked Shego into the tower…

Maybe it was the fact that they cruelly tricked her, giving her a fake date just to keep her out of their business. Or how they were able to read her so easily that it happened that way. Whatever the reason, Kim couldn't remember it now. She heard their ramblings, such as something about defibrillation- No, that shock couldn't have possibly stopped Shego's heart…she had survived much worse than an electric tower… hasn't she? Kim shook her head. She turned to Ron again, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to follow Shego"

"Why?" Ron asked, not so shocked, but just more confused.

"… I don't know" Kim said as she jogged over to the ambulance as one was climbing back in the front seat. "Mind if I come with?" Kim asked.

He seemed to contemplate it for a few seconds. "Get in the passenger seat. The rest of them are in the back making sure Miss Go's condition is stable- as it can be, anyway"

Kim winced a little at the last add on, and rounded to the other side to climb in the passenger seat. She looked carefully behind her as sounds were drowned out, everything seeming in slow motion. Shego was certainly fried. She was on the gurney unconscious, one paramedic pushing heftily on her chest, another holding an oxygen mask with a pump attached over her mouth. If they were shouting anything, Kim couldn't hear it.

It was the driver that suddenly caught her attention. "Its good you asked to come along. We don't know how quickly she'll recover. Knowing her, she'll try to attack them all if she wakes up in the hospital, and you would be the only one that is able to restrain her"

Kim nodded, turning forward. "I never intended for her to get this injured..." She sounded regretful.

The paramedic didn't respond, and the rest of the way Kim played with her hands, staring at the glow of the suit until the Ambulance came at a stop. She hopped out quickly to catch up with the paramedics and a flurry of doctors that rushed out to grab Shego. There were other ambulances arriving, injured from the Little Diablo toys having wreaked havoc on Middleton. She followed the doctors as far as she could, until she was taken to a closed off ER room. She watched through a window while they worked, cutting away at her catsuit. Kim's eyes respectfully became glued to the heart monitor they started attaching to her, and for a few minutes, nothing registered.

Kim was sure they were going to call TOD on Shego, when the monitor started jumping lightly. Tiny beeps indicating that her heart was working after all. From there, they examined her for burns that they couldn't seem to find. Kim just slumped against the wall at that point, and sunk to the floor, head in her hands with her elbows on her knees. Why did she feel so much guilt? Shego was her enemy. She shouldn't even care that Shego ended up here…. Right?

"Miss Possible?"

Kim's head perked up as one of the doctors that was working on Shego stood in front of her, and she stood up.

"I trust you're here because you're guarding Miss Go from harming our staff and escaping?" He asked, and Kim nodded. "If its not too much trouble, may I get information on her condition?" Kim asked.

"The electrical shock from the radio tower defibrillated her heart, and it was shut down for a close twenty minutes" He started, and Kim felt a twinge in her chest. "Due to proper CPR measures taken, we were able to prevent too much of a lack of oxygen to her brain. We will have to do a proper exam when she regains consciousness. Her spine is tweaked, so she will need to be resting and hopefully it should keep her in just enough discomfort to not put up a fight. She'll be kept here until she is in condition that a high security level prison can take her"

"… So basically, being thrown into the electrical tower stopped her heart, and slightly broke her back and may or may not have caused some brain damage?" Kim asked, just for simple clarification.

"Essentially, yes" He replied.

Kim nodded some, but it didn't make her feel any better. "They'll be moving her to her rooms in the ICU, you can follow when they move her" He said.

"Thanks, doc" Kim remarked before he walked away to assist another emergency case. She turned around to face Shego's temporary holdings again for a few more minutes before a nurse took her gurney to another room. She followed, and then assisted the nurse in getting her transferred onto the bed in the ICU room. Afterward, Kim sat in a chair, bringing her knees to her chest. She studied Shego for a few minutes. Her skin, a more pale shade of green then normal, still looked a little moist from the rain, and the wet catsuit she was forced to wear until recently. Kim sighed, getting up and going to where she could use a phone.

She called home, and was thankful as her mother answered the phone. "Kimmie? IS that you?"

"Hi mom" Kim said. "Could you bring a change of my clothes with you tomorrow to work?"

"What's wrong sweetie? Why are you there?" Ann asked her daughter.

"You saw the little Diablo's outside, right?" Kim asked to start.

"I did. And you put a stop to it, didn't you?" Her mother asked her in reply.

"Yes. I did. I put out the tower with an electro- something or other. But then I kicked Shego into the tower and apparently the electricity never stopped running. She got electrocuted and is in the hospital, and now I'm watching her incase she wakes up" Kim explained.

"Alright Kimmie, I'll bring you clothes. Good luck" her mother didn't bother asking why, and hung up the phone and Kim sighed exasperatedly. She went back to Shego's room, curling up in the chair, and noticing her heart rate was much better from earlier already. She smirked. "I'll probably wake up with a face full of plasma" Kim noted before shutting her eyes, exhausted from the day's activity, and fell asleep.

Xoxoxo

 _"What the hell…?"_ Shego was hardly conscious, and was trying to distract herself from a headache she had. " _That tower…. Kim Possible I swear when I get my hands on you…!"_ She was able to open her eyes and looked around. She spotted the redhead next to her in the chair, curled up asleep, and she gripped the sheets tight. She tried activating her glow, but it failed. Glaring at her hands, she focused a little more, but it never happened. Growling, she pulled her weighted arms across her chest to cross them, and glared at the teen heroine.

" _Maybe not now, Possible. But when these stupid drugs wear off, you'll get your ass handed to you in the hospital"_ Shego glared hatefully at the teen before blowing a strand of hair out of her own face, and then the door opened. Mrs. Dr. Possible poked her head through and her eyes fell on Kim first, then she noticed Shego- and also that she was awake. Uneasy about her daughters arch nemesis, she stepped along the edge of the room, not saying a word till Shego broke the silence with an unsteady voice.

"What is possible doing in my hospital room? And why am I even IN a hospital room?" Shego asked, her gaze intensifying.

Ann gave a slight frown. "Philips said she jumped on the Ambulance out of worry. As for why you're in here, I'm not entirely sure yet. I do know that Kimmie is watching you for that reason"

Shego grumbled while Ann put the bag full of Kim's necessities next to her. She then picked up the chart and gave Shego a look. "You got electrocuted from being thrown into the Electric tower, and it stopped your heart and it took over 20 minutes to start it back up again" Ann told her after reading.

" _My_ heart stopped?" Shego glared at her. "Give me that"

Ann gave a tiny shrug and handed the clipboard to Shego, and she read through it. "So Possible is trying to be my body guard then, for everyone else" Shego grumbled. "Its no use, I cant light my plasma"

Ann gave another shrug. "It's a precautionary I'm sure." She said before leaving the room, and Shego grumbled a little more. She picked up the remote for the television and clicked it on, then sat back and watched some newscast about last night. It showed herself being loaded up in the Ambulance, then how Kim had approached them, not the other way around as they had made it seem, and she glanced back over at the teen hero, then scoffed and rolled her eyes. " _Probably just to warn them of the menace I could be,"_ Shego mused.

After a few minutes she turned the TV off and glanced at Kim again, as she started wiggling a little. She opened her eyes too after a few minutes, and looked at Shego. The Thief turned away with a small frown and Kim gave a small smirk. "Cant light your hands up?"

"If I could do you think you would still be in that chair, Princess?" Shego half snapped back.

"I've noticed" Kim said, and picked up her bag. "I don't know how long you've been awake for, so I'm going to assume its been for a while, so I trust you not to go blowing things up while I change" Kim said, walking to the bathroom, and Shego momentarily mimicked her sentence. "I trust you not to blow things up while I change," She grumbled, and Kim glared at her before closing the door. When she came out, she was wearing her mission clothes, and Shego rolled her eyes again. "That is still the most tasteless outfit I've seen"

"Its not exactly all for the style, Shego" Kim reminded. "I do have to sneak into evil genius labs you know" Shego once again rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, Like Drakken's is so hard to sneak into"

"Other people who have better defense systems, such as Senor Senior Senior" Kim said.

Shego contemplated it a little. "The old man does know how to buy expensive weapon systems"

Kim nodded. She dug through the bag and raised an eyebrow. "Now why did my mother pack my green tank top and some random pair of black pants…?" She mumbled. Realization came to her and she glanced over at Shego with a weird look. " I think my mother packed clothes for you"

"Why the hell would she do that?" Shego frowned, rolling her eyes." I can just put my catsuit on when I leave- I don't need _your_ clothes"

"Actually, I think I know. They cut off your catsuit to work on you better in the Emergency room" Kim replied.

"What!? All of my other suits are in Drakken's lair" Shego complained. "Great…"

"She could have packed clothes not your color at all, Shego. Don't complain" Kim replied as she pulled the clothes out, and Shego glanced at them together. They were shorts, not pants, so it looked relatively decent. She sighed. "Alright… but when will I even get discharged?" She crossed her arms again, seemingly hateful.

"That's up to the doctors, I have no idea" Kim replied. She sat back in the chair, and looked out the window. Shego followed her gaze, and gave up, deciding to ask the question that bothered her. "Why did you climb into the ambulance?"

Kim looked back at her. "Huh?"

"Why did you climb into the ambulance?"

Kim frowned. "I was worried I might've killed you"

"So you wanted to be there when I did" Shego scoffed a little. "That's more sadistic than I thought you'd go, Princess"

"That's not what I meant. I was worried I might have killed you, but I wanted to make sure I didn't" Kim said.

Shego gave a soft look. "You actually _care_ about me? That's surprising"

"I didn't want to be held responsible for anyone's death" Kim replied. "And yes, I care, because loosing you means loosing a great rival"

Shego smirked a little. "Nobody else amuses you, Princess?"

Kim, for some reason, blushed. "Nobody fights as good as you do"

Shego didn't exactly react, but just gave her a larger smirk, and turned the TV back on to watch some other program, and Kim got an idea. She pulled her Kimmunicator out and contacted wade, whispered a few things and then walked over to the hospital TV. A wire flew out of the Kimmunicator, and then the channel changed.

"What did you do?" Shego asked.

"I asked Wade to hack his TV network and hook it up to the hospital TV, now we have way more channels" Kim said.

"Not bad princess" Shego admired it, and then pressed the guide button on the remote and started flipping through channels. She decided on a movie, and when Kim heard it she put down the Kimmunicator and sat back in the bed. "I love this movie," Kim said.

Shego glanced over in interest. "This is about an evil guy… and you like the movie?" Shego asked.

"At the end he's a hero" Kim replied.

"That's true" Shego mumbled, slightly distasted in the outcome of the movie. She sat through it, however, and glanced at Kim every now and then for no particular reason.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading if you did, i know its a shortish chapter for me. Chapter 2 should be up later today or tomorrow, depends on my level of giving a shit about life. Review, Favorite, and Follow all you like. If you like Kigo, go and read my other two fics about it. Both are gon be kinda terrible compared to this later on, so go appreciate them now before you think they're shit.**

 **Confession Bells are Ringing** : fanfiction net/s/11416886/1/Confession-Bells-are-Ringing

 **Flower Wreath:** fanfiction net/s/11426822/1/Flower-Wreath

 **(Just get rid of the space and replace it with a . i mean no big deal fanfic is just anal about links apparently)**

 **Enjoy both stories, go check out NoDrogs over here on fanfic, they write hella great Kigo fics. Go look at Rinacat and HazuraSinner on deviantART for some sick Kigo fanart somewhere in their galleries. They made hella nice art pieces for NoDrogs fanfiction "A Small Possibility" series, which is all Kigo. Go, have fun Virtual Cubs and non virtual cubs. enjoy life and don't become a depressing person like me. Off you go, chapter 2 will be soon.**

 **~Tigrissa18**


	2. Ch 2 Begin Again

Better Than Revenge

AU- The injuries from the tower are more extensive then what Kim initially believed, and instead of a police van, Shego is taken away in an ambulance. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she didn't think was ever done. KiGo. May be long, may be short, I don't know. Also, I like song titles for story titles.

* * *

 **Hieloooooooo! Second Update Today! Why? Like I fuckin know. Stress relieving to all high hell i guess. This is chapter two, titled Begin Again (RED) For the title matching how Shego "begins again" for the reason you will see. Its kinda partial chorus, partial refrain, its just selective parts, but the title i felt was fitting.**

 **Kim Possible belongs to Disney and other assorted creators i dont know the name of, story cover belongs to HazuraSinner of deviantART (More info at the bottom of the chapter), and the song title is ofc Taylor Swift's property, No murdering please.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **(*NOTE*) Thank you to W.I.T.C.H. RULEZ for correcting me on an error in the text. Apparently, i had deleted too much text without noticing, and it caused a conversation to be weird. So, thank you for catching that.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Begin Again

During the weekend, though seemingly against her will, Shego had Kim's company in the hospital room, and over time it didn't feel so hostile. While she still couldn't ignite her hands, Shego felt a little too at ease being in the same room as her enemy. They had just finished another movie, and at that point Kim had snuck in some already made popcorn to enjoy, which she 'reluctantly' shared with Shego.

"The acting was awful" Kim stated as the credits started rolling. "You could see the actress didn't care about actually participating… how did this movie get made anyway?"

"I think they needed a different costume designer" Shego commented. "Those clothes weren't exactly right for the movie…"

Kim nodded in agreement, eating a few more pieces of popcorn. "Hey, Shego" The thief glanced over. "After you get discharged from the hospital, are you going to go break Drakken out of prison?"

Shego looked at the TV during the credits and contemplated it. "I don't know. It would be nice to just stay out of it for a while. This is the first time he's gone to prison and without me. I might just enjoy it" Shego shrugged, and then took more popcorn from Kim. "Why were you wondering? Eager to kick my ass again?"

"No, I actually wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie in the movie theater. There was one that came out last week and I've been meaning to go, but Ron doesn't like those kinds of movies, as it's a chick flick, and Monique just isn't interested at all. Going to a movie alone is kind of lame too" Kim said.

Shego made a dry laugh. "Me? Go to the movies, with _you?_ Do you know how much of am embarrassment that would be?" She continued to laugh, but Kim seemed serious about the situation. After a few moments, Shego realized this, and looked at her. "You were _actually_ serious?" She asked.

Kim nodded, and Shego stopped laughing, and stopped looking amused. "… You are 100% serious about this then?"

"Well… yeah" Kim shrugged. "We've sat here watching movies for two days… I mean no reason to go watch one in a movie theater if you have someone willing to watch them with you." Kim said.

Shego raised her eyebrows at the teen hero. "So two days sitting in the hospital with me and you think we're buddies now?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just suggesting we go watch a movie," Kim said.

Shego thought about it for another few moments. "Fine, we'll go when I get discharged"

"Ah, Miss Go" The doctor snuck up on them, entering the room and hardly giving Kim enough time to hide her popcorn from the doctor.

"I hope you're here to give me good news, doc" Shego crossed her arms in a bit of resentment

"I am, actually" He replied, flipping through pages on her chart. "You're clear to be released today. But you wont be in the custody of a high security prison

"I wont?" Shego chuckled. "That's a surprise… what lanky place are they sending me to then?"

"Actually, you will be released into the custody of Miss Possible and set on probation"

Both of their jaws dropped.

Xoxoxoxo

"I cant believe they're making me stay with you on probation" Shego grumbled, walking out of the hospital in the clothes Kim's mother brought her, which wouldn't have looked too bad if her skin wasn't pale. Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't complain, it could be worse, honestly"

"I don't see what's worse than being stuck with you and your terrible fashion sense"

"You've rarely ever seen me not in my mission clothes" Kim said.

She scoffed. "If your closet is in similar taste to your mission clothes, I might throw up"

Kim rolled her eyes yet again, and then walked to the front parking lot where her mother was parked. "At my house, you can't go frying everyone that upsets you. If my brothers annoy you, you can't just blow up at them. My parents either, they'll be skeptical about you. Don't get offended if they ask you something stupid…" Kim said.

Shego once again rolled her eyes lightly. "Right. I won't blow up your family" Shego replied.

"Good" Kim said. "I've asked my mom to take us to Drakken's lair so you can go grab any clothes you need. But no funny business"

"Don't worry about it princess" Shego mumbled, and leaned on the car waiting for Ann possible to come out. "There is nothing of use or interest to me in Drakken's lair… besides I can't use my plasma. It won't light"

"Good. You wont be as much of a pain then" Kim said.

"Don't get cocky, princess" Shego replied, and Kim kept silent afterwards. "And you can follow me inside, but you are _not_ coming into my room"

"I'm slightly worried of what I'd see in your room anyhow," Kim said.

Xoxoxoxo

"This is my room, there is a bathroom connected to it" Kim explained, walking Shego in, though she felt uneasy guiding her rival through her house. Shego plopped her bag next to Kim's bed and looked around. "It's surprisingly clean…" She said.

"What? You expected it to look like a pig lived here?" Kim asked.

"Well… yeah. Mine was when I was a teenager" Shego said, and then opened up her closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kim crossed her arms.

"I'm looking" Shego replied, moving clothes and examining them with a face. "All right, not bad princess" She pulled out a few shirts. "I guess you aren't that shitty with your clothing choices"

Kim rolled her eyes again. "There's space in my dresser if you're even thinking about putting your clothes anywhere. The last thing I need is to pull out one of your tops and think its mine"

"No offense pumpkin, but green and black aren't your colors" Shego said half wittily, opening two dresser drawers that were unused, then proceeded to arrange her clothes in there. "So where am I sleeping anyway?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. You could sleep on an air mattress or on the couch or something. Ill have to ask my parents" Kim replied, going over to her desk and looking for something as Shego turned around to look at her. "An air mattress? I think I'll just take the couch" Kim rolled her eyes at that. Like I said, I don't know yet" Kim said.

Shego shrugged, and then pulled out her portion of catsuits she grabbed from her closet. After finding what she was looking for, Kim walked back over and examined the other articles of clothing in the drawer. "You own more than your catsuits?"Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You don't expect me to try and go drinking in it, do you?" Shego raised an eyebrow, and Kim shook her head. "Well, no. But I honestly don't see you as the going out type"

Shego shrugged. "It depends on my mood… sometimes Drakken annoys me just enough so I go out to do something…"

Kim shrugged this time. "When you're done, I'll be down stairs. We're going shopping"

"For what?" Shego frowned.

"For an air mattress for when you _do_ get tired of the couch. Then, we'll be going out to eat" Kim said.

Shego laughed dryly. "I am positive you don't have enough money to take us out anywhere, princess"

"I told Ron I'd make up prom night with Buenos Nacho night. I have the money for that" Kim replied. "And since we cant be more than 30 yards from each other, you have to come with me"

"Dinner with the buffoon. Great" Shego grumbled. "I'll change before we leave…"

"Try not to be rude to him. Ron really is afraid of you, and I don't want him running away from me just because I have to baby sit you… speaking of, why haven't you tried escaping me yet? You don't have a tracker on you" Kim said.

"Because I know if I try, I'll end up loosing. Especially since I can't throw my plasma bolts at your face" Shego replied sharply. Kim took a step back out of precaution, afraid Shego would in fact light up, but she didn't. Shego noticed this too, and then slammed her fist on the top of the dresser. "Damn it!" Splits in the wood formed. "I thought getting pissed would help… but I cant light up for shit… damn it damn it!"

"Don't go destroying my dresser" Kim warned. "I don't have the money to replace that. Look, calm down. I'm sure we'll figure out eventually why your plasma isn't lighting. But until then, it's a good thing for everyone else, and I think whether you know it or not, a good thing for you too"

"How so?" Shego grimaced, picking up a shirt and tossing it on the bed so she could change into it.

"Think of it. Temporarily, you're like normal again. Didn't people used to make fun of you for your powers?" Kim asked.

That seemed only to piss her off more. "Get the fuck out of my face possible! Don't mention anything about it!" Shego shouted hatefully. "Don't talk about anything that happened back then, I hated it when I was a kid! That's all I'm going to say about it!" She grabbed jeans and a jacket of sorts Kim didn't see and stormed off to the bathroom, and Kim frowned. "I didn't mean to bring up a sore spot," Kim mumbled. "Maybe I did… but not this bad"

She sat on the bed and waited the five minutes it took Shego to change clothes, and once she was finished she came out in a deep green shirt under a black leather jacket, and dark black jeans with stylish dark boots she had also grabbed without Kim noticing. Shego then crossed her arms. "Are we going then?"

"Yeah" Kim replied, and she stood. "I didn't mean to offend you, Shego"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Right. Of course you didn't" She walked down stairs and Kim sighed, following her down. "Mom!" Kim called into the kitchen, and her mother turned around. "Can we go to the mall? Then to Buenos Nacho for Ron?"

"Just don't crash the car, Kimmie, you know the rules" Ann replied and Kim nodded, and then went through the garage to get to her mothers car. On the ride there, Shego glared out the window and Kim glanced over. "Shego…"

"Shove it, Kimmie" Shego replied bitterly, and Kim just shook her head this time and continued driving.

Xoxoxoxo

"KP!" Ron called enthusiastically when Kim approached the front, and Shego was behind her. He didn't realize it was the thief until she got close. "Shego!? What are you doing here?" He got nervous.

"She's under parole arrest, and I'm the one watching her" Kim said. "She can't be farther than 30 yards away from me"

"Oh… um…" Ron scratched the back of his head while Rufus scampered into his pocket from his shoulder. "You're huh, hehe, not going to blow me up or anything, right, Shego?"

"I cant light my plasma, otherwise I would" Shego grumbled, and Ron shrunk a little laughing. "Right, can we go in now KP?"

"Sure Ron" Kim replied, and walked inside, Shego following with a grimace on her face. They walked in, and Shego sat down in the spot Ron and Kim would usually sit, and waited for them to order. Kim sighed and picked out two of the salads for the two of them to eat, and Ron got his typical naco meal, Grande sized, and they sat down, Kim next to Shego and Ron on the other side. Trying not to e so antsy, Ron looked twiddled his thumbs then decided to spout a question. "So… Shego… you aren't trying to fight to get away from Kim?"

"We're equal match enough with my plasma, I have no chance if I cant use it" Shego simply replied, and Kim shrugged. "Not always…"

"How so?" Shego frowned.

"We usually just fight until one of us gets a slight upper hand, and when you happen to get it, its ruined by the destruction of Drakken's plot, or when I get it I either go rush to stop Drakken's evil plot or you escape with him to go start it. Neither one of us have really settled in a fight…" Kim said.

Shego blinked as the realization came to her, and she smirked. "You're right princess. Maybe one of these day's we aught to fight. There will be no Drakken to pull one of us away"

"You know what" Kim gave a smile back. "I don't have a problem with that… with you on probation and Drakken in jail, I'll have a lot of free time on my hands…"

"Um… KP, please don't break out in a fight at Buenos Nacho… I don't want it destroyed again," Ron said.

"Don't worry Ron" Kim said. "We'll save it for the gym- or wherever they'll let us in at"

Ron and Rufus looked at each other nervously as their food arrived and Ron started munching down on his naco. Kim and Shego gave each other side glances as they started eating their salads, and for a time nobody said anything, until Ron had ended up nearly swallowing his meal whole for how fast he and Rufus ate it. Shego just cast a side glance at Kim. "Does he eat like this _every_ day?" Shego asked.

"Yeah… you get used to it after a while" Kim replied.

"You've never complained about how I eat KP" Ron said.

"Yeah, but Ron, I'm not the only one here this time" Kim replied, and Ron frowned a little. "Alright KP I get the point. Sorry about that um… Shego"

Shego rolled her eyes this time, and continued her salad. "Is there anything else you both do that doesn't include eating at fast food restaurants?"

"We're always generally saving the world" Kim replied.

As if it was a general cue, the Kimmunicator went off, and Shego face palmed. ' _Great… bad enough is I'm stuck without plasma AND Kim Possible is my parole officer… but now I'm going to be forced to be another side kick… shit'_ Shego thought while Kim set up the Kimmunicator on the side of her drink. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"There's some hints that Monkey Fist is going to be breaking into an Egyptian Pyramid for some sort of Monkey Magic again" Wade informed. "Supposedly, having to do with the Egyptian Mythology god, Thoth. He was often described as a man having a baboon like head, which is probably where Monkey Fist has his interest"

"Not Monkeyyyys!" Ron whined again, despite having dealt with Monkey Fist several times before.

"Alright, can you give us an hour to get ready? We need our mission clothes" Kim smiled.

"I'll have a ride to take you to Egypt in front of your house in an hour, Kim" Wade replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Wade" Kim said as she ended communication.

"I'm going to have to go with you on this stupid mission, aren't i?" Shego mumbled.

"Its okay Shego" Kim smiled. "I have a little plan so you don't have to be embarrassed by Monkey Fist, since I assume your villain reputation is the thing you're worried about most?"

"Yep" Shego said, popping her p.

"Then lets go, you can finish your salad in the car" Kim replied, and Shego grumbled, picking up the container and moving so Kim could get out. Ron grinned while Rufus climbed back in his pocket. "For once, Shego will be involved in all right and not killing us" Ron said.

"Uh-huh" Rufus agreed.

"Come on Ron" Kim dragged him out while Shego started walking towards the door.

* * *

 **Sorry for the multiple skips and not a lot of progress. I'm trying to not skip right to the action. Also, cliffy hangers are nice. YES i did some sort of actual researching before i wrote what i did about the egyptian god. Thoth is an actual god in Egyptian Mythology and he is described as the god of the Moon, Magic, and Writing. And yes, he is sometimes described as some type of baboon or an ibis. So, if you say i didnt, look it up.**

 **Oh, and i put a cover for this. The artwork is from HazuraSinner at deviantART. They're a fantastic artist, and they'd apriciate a few comments about her Kigo art if you're into that. But they havent updated them for a while. they do other stuff and is a bit more accurate. Go enjoy it. Enjoy their artwork. (Yes i asked their permission, go ask them if i did. they'll say so. Also, if you're wondering why im not using He or she, i didnt get all up and personal in her space and ask what they're gender is, and im not going to be an ass and assume female because you can have a feminine name or icon but be a guy. )**

 **HazuraSinners Page:** **hazurasinner deviantart com**

 **Artwork Link: **hazurasinner deviantart com/art/Daily-Routine-281674183****

 ** **(Delete the spaces, replace with periods, god damn fanfic doesnt like links)****

 **~Tigrissa18**


	3. Ch 3 The Outside

Better Than Revenge

AU- The injuries from the tower are more extensive then what Kim initially believed, and instead of a police van, Shego is taken away in an ambulance. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she didn't think was ever done. KiGo. May be long, may be short, I don't know. Also, I like song titles for story titles.

* * *

 **I'm just going to give you guys warning now, there is a large monologue part i wrote because i was tired and just really had the inspiration to write and after i was finished i didnt have the heart to delete it, and i really needed to update the story tonight. There is a picture somewhere on Rinacat's deviant art if you havent looked at her yet where Kim and Shego try on each others outfits, and basically that is what Shego looks like now but her hair is in a thick pony tail.**

 **Cover respectfully belongs to HazuraSinner of Deviantart (Thanks so much for letting me use it) Kim Possible belongs to disney and it respective creators, chapter title is The Outside from Taylors first album of her same name, and since the song represents some sort of stranded, outsider, or unfamilliar stand point, it fits to both Kim and Shego at different parts at different times. No killy killy please.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Outside

"Are you 100% sure he _won't_ recognize me, princess?" Shego whined while they were getting off the jet.

"You aren't in your catsuit, your hair is pulled into a pony tail, and we're going to call you a different name… I'm sure that will be enough in a poorly lit Egyptian Pyramid, your identity is safe." Kim said softly.

Shego was in an extra pair of mission clothes, the pants being a deeper green color and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, and also to keep its familiar shape from tipping off Monkey Fist she was _actually_ partnering with Kim Possible.

"Just remember, Kimmie" Shego snarled. "Im only doing this so long as I am on probation. I am _not_ doing this any more after then, you got that?"

"I understand" Kim replied, having a small smile while admiring Shego in her own clothes. The midriff baring shirt, baggy pants, and her hair tied off in a pony tail, it made Shego look attr- ' _No no no no NO we do NOT think that way about women"_ Kim thought, shaking the train of thought she had away from her mind. " _That is just sick and wrong. SICK AND WRONG"_

"you okay, KP?" Ron asked, nudging her a little.

"I'm fine" Kim replied, though, she didn't sound convincing enough. Ron, being the dingus he was, accepted her excuse. Shego grumbled while crossing her arms and looking in a different direction while they walked. Kim sighed. "Its not that bad, Shego. You look nice"

"Me? Nice in your clothes?" Shego frowned, glaring down at the clothes once more. Well, it _was_ still green and black. They were still her colors. But they were Kim Possible's clothes… yet she wasn't bothered at all…. Somehow. Maybe she'd get payback on Kim by forcing her into one of her catsuits. "You know what? Whatever floats your boat, Possible" Kim grinned at that.

They walked into a town, where wade had given them 4x4 ATVs to get to the pyramid in. Kim climbed on one with no problem, strapping on a helmet and Ron climbed on behind her. Shego climbed on a separate one all together, no helmet included, and she revved up the engine to it. "Lead the way, princess. I don't know where this pyramid is" Shego said, and Kim nodded, speeding forward fast enough for Ron to yelp, and Shego rolled her eyes to follow.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Yes… this is it" Monkey Fist grinned, rolling up a paper as his monkey ninjas gathered around him. They were in a torched hallway in a Pyramid, and by the snapping of his fingers, the room ahead lit up to show a shrine dedicated to one, Thoth. "Yes, taking an ancient relic in his sarcophagus" Monkey Fist chuckled. "That relic will grant me ultimate monkey power..!"

"Sorry, Monkey Fist, but there will be no tomb robbing today"

"Ah, Kim Possible, and the oaf, Ron Stoppable" He grimaced, turning around, but upon the dim light on this new face, his eyebrows raised. "Oh? And who is this?"

"No introduction nessica-"

"Sheila" Shego replied coolly, not saying anything else.

"Well, I don't know why you decided to add another person to Team Possible, Miss Possible, but this will not be a time where you stop me" Monkey Fist grinned. "Monkey ninjas, ATTACK!" He ran for the tomb while the monkeys, more appearing from above and behind, all ran to attack Kim, Ron, and Shego. As if a battle plan had been rehearsed, Kim and Shego both darted to opposite sides of the hallway, bounced off of them, and flew through as much of a flurry of monkeys as they could. Most of them went to Ron, and he screamed and ran down the end of the hall with Rufus flying out of his pocket. There were more monkeys before the end of the hall, and Kim went down to jump over them, but instead Shego used her as a spring board, and flew of the wave of monkeys Kim was stuck with.

She started laughing a little, enjoying the current event. Kim eventually fought through the monkeys and Kim glared at Shego. "That was _not_ funny, Sheila"

"Bullshit, that was perfect!" Shego grinned.

Kim frustratingly rolled her eyes, and ran after Monkey Fist, who was actually struggling to open the sarcophagus that held the relic of Thoth. She jump kicked him squarely in the head while Shego began fighting off monkeys to keep them away from Kim and Monkey Fist. Kicks and punches were thrown, and after Kim was flung backward near Shego, They gave each other glances as if it was a cue, and Shego spun around and ran forward towards Monkey Fist. The sudden switch in opponents, especially to one he didn't know, surprised Monkey Fist, so he was surprise when Shego's pose called out for a punch, but she actually delivered a clawed swipe that tore at his martial arts uniform. He made a scowl, but recalled seeing the open fisted attack before. He ducked under another swipe, and went to swipe Shego's legs out from under her. The thief jumped over his swipe, landed behind him, and kicked him in the back and sent him to the wall next to the hallway. Kim was having no problem with the monkeys, and managed to throw a few of them at Monkey Fist.

At this point, he groaned, standing up. "I see… with this current… disadvantage, I will say, perhaps it is time to call a retreat" Monkey Fist wiped some blood from his lip with the back of his hand. "Lets go, my monkey ninjas" They darted out of the pyramid, and Kim shook her head. "Wonder why he just left for…. That was short" Kim muttered.

"Aren't all your missions this short Kimmie?" Shego partially glared at her enemy.

"Not when it had to do with Drakken" Kim replied with a half snap sort of tone, and Shego growled a little at her. "Don't get snappy at me, Princess. I helped your ass out against my will"

Kim wanted to scoff, but kept her snarky teenager antics shut for a minute. "Fine… _Sheila"_ She put emphasis on the name. "Where did that come from, anyway?"

"My real name" Shego grumbled, walking out o f the room and to the hall where Ron was waiting with a pale face.

" _Sheila? Who names their kid Sheila?"_ Kim thought while she followed. " _… its maybe a question for a different day, when Shego and I are both in better moods"_

Once outside there was absolutely no sign of Monkey Fist, and Kim gave a brief sigh of relief. "Im bushed Kim!" Ron stretched and yawned. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah Ron" Kim looked back at Shego, who had climbed on her ATV already with a sour scowl on her face. Kim climbed onto her ATV, and looked at the back of the older woman's head. It occurred to her then. How old was Shego? She made a mental note to ask about it later… she couldn't have been THAT much older than herself.

Xoxoxoxo

"Hmm…." Monkey Fist had spent the first moments arriving back at home pacing in his study. Something just didn't seem right. Kim Possible having a new assistant, that same assistant having an open fist style of fighting, and not to mention that open style included angled fingers, as if she was trying to claw or rip something. It didn't quite make much sense where this new ally had come from. He had paced up right, paced on his knuckles, and still, he couldn't think of any female who accurately fit that attribute.

"That young woman's name… it was Sheila…" He muttered to himself. "Sheila… Sheila…. She…" An idea popped in his head, but he immediately discarded it. "Kim Possible and Shego are complete enemies… there is no chance they would ever work together… although, I cannot simply sit here without trying to figure out some information…" He opened his computer's internet browser and started writing an email, hopefully he would get his answers.

Xoxoxo

"Possible" Shego turned to look at the teen hero in the doorway of her room. Kim looked up in response. "Is it alright if I use your shower?"

"Well… yeah" Kim replied, getting the items out for the blow up mattress they purchased. "You kinda stink from the hospital" She tried to joke a little, but Shego remained silent and cold to it. She took a grouping of clothes Kim assumed were pajamas and a towel and she walked into Kim's connected bedroom. She knew she had been a little snappy to Kim earlier but its not like Kim didn't practically ask for it. She sighed, grumbled, and turned on the warm water. Its not as if perfect little Kimmie could grasp her situation…

Clothes discarded on the floor, Shego let the water fall on her thick hair while she stepped into the shower. How the warm water felt on her body, Shego hadn't remembered the last time she was in a shower with this decent of water pressure and temperature. All the lairs had a varying water system. Each lair was different and she would just get used to it when Kim had swooped in and practically destroyed it. Kim… that's all that was on her mind what that goody two shoes Kim! How she even managed to convince GJ to let her be her parole officer, Shego had no idea. Then again, from Kim's clear surprise, she figured that maybe Kim didn't have much to do with it at all. Shego grimaced a little, clenching her fist and just imagining it lighting up, thinking the anger she tried to spark would be enough. She sighed, and let her hand drop from the wall. It hadn't worked earlier, why now? She didn't know. A heavy, non depressing variation of a sign escaped Shego's lips, and she stopped forcing herself to think negatively. Grabbing the shampoo, she stared blankly at the wall. No, Kim wasn't that awful. In actuality, the weekend in the hospital was… more enjoyable then Shego ever remembered having experienced before. The last one so tranquil with another human being like that was…

She shook her head. " _You've learned before, thinking of the past does nothing for the now…"_ She told herself. Now, she focused on an entirely different aspect of Kim. She had fought on her side once before when her glow was stolen, that was for sure, but this time it felt different. Kicking monkey boy's ass was an entertainment for her, and she was honest with herself that she had wanted to fight with monkey fist in a friendly way since she heard of him becoming a villain. The battle they shared… it wasn't as exhilarating but-

She had fought like she still had her glow.

She tried ripping monkey fist up.

That realization alone was enough for Shego to realize she had made a grave mistake. Monkey Fist was an archeologist, which means he was an educated man. He could put pieces of the puzzle together. Well, when he _had_ all the pieces. She didn't hear any talk about how she got dragged to the hospital after the tower incident, so she assumed nobody reported it. Maybe she wasn't as in trouble as she thought just yet.

Kim had just figured out the pump to the air mattress when Shego opened the bathroom door, a minor puff of steam coming out from the top. Kim looked up to say something, but found herself speechless at Shego's night time clothing choice. A green tank top with fitted black bicycle shorts. Shego took the opportunity to smirk and make a remark. "Pick your jaw up, Kimmie. You don't want to be catching flies"

Kim was snapped out of her stupor, and shook her head. "Why wear such skimpy clothes to bed?" Kim asked, though, they weren't really that bad. It was just their tightness that Kim found slightly unappealing to wear for bed.

"Its hotter in here than in Drakken's lair" Shego commented. "I usually have longer pajamas because he likes keeping the lairs cold. But since your house is actually a room temperature, I didn't have pajamas to prepare for that" Shego replied. "How is that air mattress going?"

Kim looked down at its finished inflated form, and pulled the pump away and quickly closed the hole off. "Well… fine now. I couldn't figure it out for a few minutes" Kim admitted, and Shego gave a chuckle. "Kim Possible, can work an expensive grappling hook and communication device, but cant manage to figure out the electronic pump to an air mattress." She remarked. "That's pretty funny"

"Put a sock in it" Kim frowned, kicking away the machinery that blew up the mattress and she brought out the sheets to it, where Shego actually helped her put them on. Once the neat little blow up bed was set, Shego resisted from just jumping on top of it and laid down, her back giving a few relieved pops of satisfaction. Kim went to change into her own pajamas at the time, and when she came back, she sat on her bed and looked in Shego's direction. "Im sorry for the rude remarks during the mission" She said. "You actually were pretty helpful. There was more monkeys than Monkey Fist had ever brought"

"I cant say it was exactly a pleasure helping you. But, I did get to fight with Monkey Fist, which I had been planning to do for a while. So I got something out of it" Shego said.

Kim chuckled. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself. Glad to have a break from fighting me? Or satisfied you can still beat someone up?" She had taken caution to her lack of powers. It seemed t get Shego upset, and Kim didn't need that this late at night.

"No, I prefer to fight with you any day" Shego grinned lightly. "But I am glad that without my glow I can kick ass"

Kim nodded, and laid down in her bed, then pulled a string on her lamp so it turned off, the Kimmunicator in its charging place. She only had one more question she really wanted to ask before Shego went to sleep. "Shego… how old are you?"

Shego was silent for a minute, as if she was trying to remember herself. "… Twenty-two"

" _Well THAT was younger than I thought"_ "Really? Only twenty-two?"

"Yeah… believe it or not, Kimmie, I'm actually a pretty intelligent individual. I jumped ahead a grade or two before that comet hit us." Shego said, yet for some reason, she didn't stop there. "I started taking online college classes after I graduated. I was tired of being with Team Go, but I still wanted to complete secondary education while being a villain. I finished up the process to get my degree last month"

"Oh? In what?" Kim asked, intrigued at the thief's spouting.

"Child Development" Shego stated simply.

"Child Development?" Kim replied, slightly confused. "Why the most good of fields… for a villainess?"

Shego shrugged in her spot, despite Kim not being able to see. "Honestly? I have no idea"

Kim accepted the answer. She felt farther from Shego than she had before asking the question. Which was…. Odd. She would have figured she would have felt closer to the thief. Sighing, she turned over. "Goodnight, Shego"

"… Night Kimmie"

With that, both women shut their eyes and retired to sleep.

* * *

 **Yeah i realize i made Shego a little touchy feely and open. I apologize for drastically reducing her age, but not only does she casually kind of act like a grown upish teen in the show, I respect age gaps in relationships to a certain extent, just not like dramatically large or anything so i felt like with no confirmed age, i wanted to make it seem closer. So, a 5 year difference is cool with me. Im also sorry for the hella long Shego monologue that is all over the place. Really, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the story. Once again, HazuraSinner is the proud owner of that nice little cover for the story, so be sure to check them out for their Kigo art and then some. Aight? Aight.**

 **~Tigrissa18**


	4. Ch 4 Tell Me Why

Better Than Revenge

AU- The injuries from the tower are more extensive then what Kim initially believed, and instead of a police van, Shego is taken away in an ambulance. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she didn't think was ever done. KiGo. May be long, may be short, I don't know. Also, I like song titles for story titles.

* * *

 **Heyooooooooo! Tigrissa18 here. First off, i wanna thank all my reviewies for leaving their reviews of this story. At this point, i have 14 reviews which is actually way better than I thought i'd get on this story. So, thanks you guys for being great!**

 **This chapter is titled Tell Me Why, for Kim says something that actually hurts Shego's feelings. Nbd. Hey, even the snarky as hell Shego can get her feelings hurt, i mean fucking hell you'd get your feelings hurt if someone knew you and thought everything you said was a bitchy snark comment, but you were actually being genuine and they act like an ass to you. You're going to feel a little butthurt or something so.**

 **Cover is credit to HazuraSinner of deviantART, Kim Possible and all characters associated belong to Disney and respective creators, Song title belongs to Taylor Swift, off of Fearless. (No Killy killy please)**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tell Me Why

Señor Senior Senior looked at his computer quizzically. He had received an email from Monkey Fist, asking if he knew anything of Shego's or Drakken's whereabouts. Of Drakken, he had heard that he was thrown in prison a few days ago, after Kim Possible had foiled his plans of world domination. He himself was glad he did not take a Little Diablo to observe for its world wide phenomenon. He would not have appreciate his island being destroyed by the play toy, and he would have sent Drakken a bill he'd never be able to pay.

Of Shego, he didn't know. There was no mention of her in the press after he searched up the incident. He too, started to think. What had become of the villainess? Had she left Drakken before the police showed up? Escaped to a different country where she wasn't wanted? The name Monkey Fist also provided, Sheila, had peaked Senior's interest. He decided then, he would hire a hacker to get information on Shego, that way they would know for sure or not, if Shego really had escaped, or if Monkey Fist's small idea was actually true, that Shego had been assisting Kim Possible under a different name.

Xoxoxoxo

In the morning when Kim woke up, she completely forgot that Shego had been a guest at her house. She got up, rubbing her eyes lightly as she went into her bathroom, where she heard the sound of brushing teeth. She opened her eyes and focused, then blushed. Shego was bent over the counter, looking intently at her mouth in the mirror as she was brushing her teeth, but had a lack of a shirt, simply a bra, and a pair of pants from her small selection of clothes she brought. She noticed out of the corner of her eye the young heroine, and glanced over, and blushed herself.

For a moment, they didn't move, until Kim snapped herself out of her stupor. "Good morning, Shego" She said as calmly as she could, grabbing her hair brush to get the tangles out of the red heaping mess it was.

Shego frowned. "Morning" She mumbled through the foam of toothpaste, and spit in the sink. "A knock would have been nice? "

"I actually wasn't expecting you shirtless in my bathroom" Kim replied. "I forgot you where here"

Shego was about to retort, but then considered the fact that early morning sleep can cause someone to forget. She decided to keep calm in the morning, and rinsed her mouth out and put her tooth brush back in the protector she brought with. "… understandable. I sometimes forgot that Drakken was literally across the hall from me sometimes"

"Hm" Kim replied, and with the tangles out of her hair she gave Shego a side glance, trying not to look in the mirror at her. "Can you maybe go put on a shirt now?"

Shego snorted lightly. "Fine, Princess" She stepped around her to get out, and Kim sighed lightly. " _Blushing at her in your clothes, blushing at her topless, Kim you aren't gay! Do you know what that would do to your reputation if anyone realized you were even thinking that way of your nemesis? Probably kicked off the cheer squad- oh stop it!"_ She shook her head from her thoughts and started bushing her teeth too.

After she finished, she went to get clothes to change into, and Shego was looking through her closet again. Kim put her hands on her hips. "Shego, what are you doing?"

"I figured you made me wear your stupid mission outfit" Shego said. "I want to pick what you wear for payback"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You just might as well stuff me in your catsuit" Her face dropped as she realized what she said, and there was a sudden evil glint in Shego's eyes. "Oh, Really? What a spectacular idea Kimmie!"

"I was kidding!" Kim exclaimed, and took a step back and Shego started digging through her part of the dresser. "Shego- come on!"

Xoxoxo

"Its not that bad, Kimmie" Shego remarked when Kim exited the bathroom, clad now in Shego's signature catsuit. "You look quite cute in such an outfit"

"My battle suit is similar" Kim mumbled, blushing red from being in Shego's costume. "I've worn it before- why are you making me wear it again?"

"Because last time you weren't even aware you put it on, and I was too pissed at Drakken to enjoy it" Shego snickered. "Don't be so mad, it fits you. I like you in green"

Kim blush went a little darker. "So what, you expect me to wear green all the time because you like the color on me?" Kim asked.

Shego frowned. "No. That wasn't what I was saying at all. You don't have to get hostile at me"

Kim stuck her tongue out at Shego, and sat on the bed. "When can I take it off?"

"Now if you want… I just wanted to see you in it" Shego sounded softer, so Kim turned hear head to look at the thief.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked as her guest looked away. "No, you just reminded me…. Never mind" She got up and was going to leave the room. "I can smell breakfast…. Change out and head down stairs" She started already, and Kim raised an eyebrow. Her enemy walked out of the room, leaving Kim alone in Shego's suit. She pulled it off, going to her closet and getting the a blue tank top, then the khaki like pants. Changing into her ensamble for the day, she walked down stairs and to the kitchen to see the tweebs and Shego having a staring contest.

Kim sat next to Shego, then waited for an answer, and the tweebs sighed. "Why is Shego here?" Jim asked.

"Its none of your business. Did you guys eat breakfast already?" they nodded at her. "Then get out"

The twins shrugged, then jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Kim sighed and looked over at Shego, who swiped a mug of coffee and was taking a few sips of it. "Shego… are you alright?" Kim asked softly.

"I was just trying to be nice and complimenting you earlier" Shego said. "I didn't mean for it to be taken as an insult"

Kin frowned. "Usually when you talk about things like that, you're teasing me. I thought it was a remark"

"Not everything out of my mouth is a sarcastic crack at people" Shego half snapped. "I'm capable of being a half decent human being sometimes, Pumpkin"

Kim looked down. "Sorry"

"Hmm?" Shego raised an eyebrow at her.

"I said sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just… it sounded like a remark" Kim said.

Shego shrugged, but said no more, and sipped more of her coffee.

Kim drummed her fingers on the table, before getting up and filling breakfast plates for the two of them, and Shego glanced at her.

"What? My mom has decent cooking…" Kim said.

Shego shook her head while hiding a smile, and started picking at her food. Kim gave a small smile, at least Shego wasn't objecting to eat with her in the room. Maybe everything would be fine after all.

Xoxoxoxo

After a week of hunting and searching, Senior still did not come to a conclusion. He leaned back into his computer chair, rubbings his temples and then looking at the screen again. The boy he had hired wasn't as successful as he thought he was in the past week. By now, Senior had expected something. He was about to write an email to fire the hacker from his job, when an email from the man himself popped up. Senior smiled. ' _I knew he would produce eventually'_ Opening the email, he carefully read its contents before opening the attached file. All the email read, was that Shego had been in a hospital, and her discharge papers where what he found.

Examining the document, Senior looked over where it came from- A hospital in Middleton. Not only that, but the one Kim Possible's mother worked at. Well, it became more apparent that Monkey Fist's theory wasn't as ludicrous as it was first thought to be. He would have to test this, and started drawing up plans, and calling up people for hire.

Xoxoxoxo

Kim decided to take a walk that morning, so, evidently, Shego did too. They had gotten the links earlier in the week, and it read how far away the two were from each other. They were bracelets, so while Kim could take hers off, Shego couldn't. They were walking together, and Kim put her hands behind her and glanced at the Thief next to her. Shego noticed her looking after a few seconds, and turned her head to look at Kim back. They stopped walking, stuck in an eye lock for a few minutes, before Kim decided to speak. "What upset you about me in your suit last week?"

Shego crossed her arms, turning away. "That doesn't mater"

"yes it does. You're living with me, I want to know why it upset you" Kim said, a small soothing tone in her voice.

Shego seemingly glared over. "… it doesn't mater, Kim"

"it does to m-" The Kimmunicator started ringing, so Kim picked it up, answering it. "Yeah, Wade?"

"Kim, theres a hit on the site" he notified, and Shego glanced over to look at the kid genius. "There's been word of hacking into the internet systems, and the main source leads up to a computer hacker hired by Señor Senior Senior. I don't know what they were searching for, but it cant be good if Senior decides hacking is necessary. What made it a hit was that he suspiciously hired more henchmen for some reason. I think you should head over, make sure he's stopped before he starts" Wade advised.

Kim nodded. "Will do Wade, do you have a ride on the way?"

"Helicopter should be at your house in twenty minutes" Wade said before ending communications, and Kim looked up at Shego. "Alright… are you ready?" Kim asked.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Sure, I guess I am"

Kim nodded, and they ran back to Kim's house to get their proper clothing. Climbing in the helicopter when it arrived, Kim looked at Shego, who looked a bit more humbled then the last mission. She tilted her head until they landed in front of Ron's house and he clumsily climbed in, Rufus sitting on his head and chuckling at his futile attempt at climbing in. Shego lightly rolled her eyes, and Kim helped Ron into a seat.

"Whats eating at Shego?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know… something I said last week" Kim murmured back, and Shego turned her head farther away from them, an indication that she had heard them. Kim sighed and shrugged, and Ron frowned.

Xoxoxo

"Thanks for the lift!" Kim called out before jumping out of the helicopter, where Shego and Ron followed her. Kim turned over while falling to look up at the thief, who seemed rather at ease with her position. Kim turned back over and pulled her parachute chord, and So did Shego. Ron was a little late, but as all three landed on the private island of the Seniors, alarms started blaring. "Lets go" Kim instructed, running up to the main building as they landed inside the gates. Security lasers blasted out of security cameras, which Kim and Shego dodged with excellent grace from their martial art knowledge Ron however was using a more, cowardly, tactic.

Jumping through hoops (hem, lasers) lead the two women to a door that was, oddly enough, easily openable, and they both slipped inside. "KP!" Ron cried as he managed to get in just before it closed.

"Does he _always_ send lasers after you, Kimmie?" Shego asked with a bored expression.

"A large amount, yes" Kim replied while they ran into the main room, where Senior was enjoying what looked to be a fruity cocktail with a newspaper in his hand.

"Ah, Kim Possible" Senior smiled as he looked above his news paper. "So nice to see you and… Ron Stoppable. This young woman is new to me" He crossed his legs and put his hands together in front of him. "Tell me your name"

"Sheila" Shego replied dully. "Just spout your stupid evil plan so we can get out of here… I _was_ enjoying a nice walk"

"So, what is it, Senior?" Kim raised her eyebrows as both of them got set in a fighting stance.

"I'll tell you… after you defeat my new little wave of henchmen" Senior snapped, and two doors open where at least thirty men filed In, all aiming to attack Shego or Kim. As if on a count, the two sprung out, knocking one enemy each away with a kick to the head, sprung off their hands and landed, then managing round house kicks to two targets. Both went out for a punch, but Shego kept her hand open, clawing at a henchmen and tearing his shirt. Shego used it as a good vantage and grabbed him, swinging him around to knock down some other henches. Kim knocked one into another, then swept her leg under two of them to tumble them to the floor, and knock another down in the process.

"Hey… Kimmie!" Shego called out, Ducking a punch then delivering an elbow into a solar plexus.

"yeah?" Kim pushed herself up from a henchmen, sprung off of him and kicked him in the back on the way down.

"You in my… uniform" Shego did a hand stand where she grabbed one henchmen by his neck with her legs, and slammed him into another. "it reminded me of myself when I was a kid. That's why I got upset"

"I- ugh, Understand" Kim was thrown back, but she landed into another henchmen, so she dropped down and swept him up onto his back by his feet. "But maybe this isn't the place to talk, Sheila?"

"Right" Shego replied, and swiped her hand at her remaining henchmen's side to knock him on his side. Kim made the motion of dusting her hands off as she stood on top of her small pile, and Shego chuckled. " _Oh Kimmie… why do you have to be so appealing?"_ She thought, though she gave her own self a confused look. " _Did I just think of Kim Possible in a sexy way? That stupid dork must be rubbing off on me"_ Shego shook her head, and Senior just chuckled in his seat. Kim crossed her arms. "What was that all about, Senior?"

"Nothing, I have what I want already. Honestly, I just needed a distraction to get you here" Senior smiled, and Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, check to see if any recent thievings happened. Anything at all anywhere that looked like it could have been Seniors doing"

"Nope… sorry Kim" Wade shrugged on his side of the screen. "There is nothing"

Kim was putting thought to it, and Shego's face turned to a scowl, looking back at her opponents and then her hands. She clenched her fists so tight her knuckles went an unbearable shade of white, but Kim didn't notice. ' _Damn, I didn't correct my fighting technique again… at this rate, they're going to get it… just like Senior possibly did"_ Shego thought, clenching her teeth tightly while Kim frowned. "I don't know what you're up to, Senior Senior. But, I will find out eventually. Sheila, we should grab Ron and go"

Shego locked eyes with Senior for another moment before looking at Kim and giving a faint, if not irritated nod. She dashed away, and Kim picked up her lovable buffoon on the way out, and Senior just laughed after they were gone. "Ah, Mr. Fiske's idea is quite ludicrous, yes, but it is a very intriguing idea, that seems more plausible the more he looked into it. The only key element missing from completely confirming all of this, was the lack of the plasma powers Shego possessed. If he could figure out that part, maybe he would have some interesting dirt on the thief.

Xoxoxoxo

"Shego" Kim stopped her before they got to stripping mission clothes in her room. "Earlier. You said I reminded you about your childhood… I want to hear how"

Shego looked away, and grumbled something about pressing buttons, then sighed. "When my brothers and I were hit by the meteor, Hego instantly started shouting about making us super heros and matching outfits and all that" Shego looked at her suit that Kim left on the bed. "He made us all go to school wearing them the next day, and, when I was a tween, I was not as shapely or attractive as I am now…" Both blushed at the comment.

"You were flustered and embarrassed, and me being the same way reminded you of that" Kim said.

"Basically" Shego replied. "It… surprisingly, hurt a little when you said what you did after me telling you I liked you in green, it just... I'm not bulletproof Kimmie" Shego said.

Kim sat on the bed and watched as the thief messed with her hair, and her eyes darted across the room in nervousness or shyness. Whichever it was, Kim walked over and put a gentle hand on Shego's shoulder. "Nobody is, Shego" She said simply.

Shego nodded, and she grabbed her clothes she was dressed in earlier. "… Want to go see that movie you mentioned?" Shego asked.

Kim smiled. "Sure, Shego"

* * *

 **That was the fabulous chapter four I'm not going to lie i procrastinated on a lil. But here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'm sorry for rushing it or anything or making Shego a little more touchy feely. Hope you guys don't mind. Remember who owns everything respectively and don't forget those reviews, follows, and favorites if you have any to give me.**

 **~Tigrissa18**


	5. Ch 5 I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Better Than Revenge

AU- The injuries from the tower are more extensive then what Kim initially believed, and instead of a police van, Shego is taken away in an ambulance. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she didn't think was ever done. KiGo. May be long, may be short, I don't know. Also, I like song titles for story titles.

* * *

 **I'M SORRy THAT TOOK SO LONG! YOU KNOW THAT AP EUROPEAN HOMEWORK IS BULLSHIT RIGHT? CAUSE I DO...**

 **So is 4 god damn consecutive days of dentist appointments omg. Well heres chapter 5. Because, finally, amirite? Nothing to apologize for except Shego being a lil soft imo.**

 **Cover is owned by HazuraSinner of devantART, Kim Possible belongs to Disney and respective creators. The title this chapter is I'm Only Me When I'm With You as you'll see later in the chapter from the first album self titled- It belongs to Taylor Swift as always- No killy killy please.**

 **ALSOOOOO~ To that fabulous Anon review I just received, its called a Fanfiction for a reason. Am i going to remember everything off the top of my head? No, i wont. Also, all writers have different writing styles. My mother's writing is atrocious. Sure, I do write the dialogue in a slightly weird way. But I have never written "*some character* said ' *some dialogue* ' whenever i put something in front, its generally an action. Once again, _its a bloody fanfiction. There doesn't need to be an explanation for why Shego got released to Kim's custody._ There is one, i just choose not to put it out in the first chapter. Its called _creating suspense and withholding information._ I just wanted to let you know. Im not trying to yell at you, Anon reviewer, i just wanted to let you know.**

 **One last thing... If you review to my story, and i send you a PM about your review, and you PM me back, then you eventually get some whack ass thing in double parentheses, or something weird that sounds like one of the most fucked up anime's ever, its because i co-write with my girlfriend on this site. SO~ if you accidentally get that, i'm really, really sorry. Her thing is like always the first one up there and i move my mouse too fast and i really don't notice because i'm a large dumb cat. (all cats see us that way) So i severely apologize in advance**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I'm Only Me When I'm With You

After Kim and Shego were both normally dressed again, they had started the walk to the movie theater, leaving Ron and even Monique out of the loop of the outing. Kim was a little happier than she had been earlier, and their walk was much more tranquil than the morning. She had a small smile on her face, and she noticed that Shego too had some form of smile on her lips.

The thief was contemplating several things at once, how she was feeling, why she was feeling it, when it would go away, _if_ it would go away, and why did this entire thing surround Kim Possible? While she wanted to be angry, she couldn't. " _What is so good about just… hanging out with her that makes this feel tolerable?_ " Shego thought to herself. She tried wracking her brain for it, but in the end, she could feel no root source besides the feeling she would get when she fought her- just absent of the adrenaline, which is what she thought it was the entire time. Could it have been that she _truly enjoyed_ being near Kim? No, that wasn't it. … Was it?

Shego was shaken out of her thoughts by Kim pulling her to a different direction, turning on a street to prevent her from walking into oncoming traffic. "Jeez, Shego" Kim teased a little. "What has you so distracted?"

Shego made a tiny frown. " _You"_ Is what she wanted to say, but she felt her face heat up under the thought. "Just the fight" Okay, that was bothering her too. "With Monkey Fist and over at the Senior's home… it's a little suspicious that they attacked in close vicinity of each other- and Senior didn't even try to steal anything or attack anyone, he just hacked some files and hired guys to fight us. I mean, I'm worried that Monkey Fist caught my slip" Shego explained.

"Your slip?" Kim asked.

"I fought open-handed, like I would with my plasma" She held her hand out in the form that she would when usually trying to attack Kim with her Plasma. "And all of them have seen me fight before. Plus, with my 'sudden disappearance' from the face of the earth, they might be trying to figure out your 'new sidekick'"

Kim put a quizzical look to it. "You could be right… I didn't think of that… you know what, lets forget about it for now" Kim gave a smile. "Lets just go to the movie, enjoy ourselves. Act like we actually are friends"

Shego gave her a strange look. "… Why say that?" She asked.

"We are forced partners now, as much as either of us would probably hate to admit" Kim said. "We might as well learn to get along, act like we like one another. You know"

Shego took her words in for a minute before nodding. "I can manage that" Shego replied.

Kim smiled. "And afterwards- we can go practice fighting each other. My backyard is spacious enough"

Shego smirked. "You make an interesting offer, Kimmie. Sure"

Kim pulled on her arm then, and they sped up their growing-in-interest walk to the movie theater. Kim was overly excited, she didn't know why. The idea of fighting with Shego again, but without threat of the world being in ruin if she failed, was a fantastic feeling. She herself started getting a little red in the face, and Shego didn't miss it. She gave a small smirk as she saw Kim's red cheeks match with her red hair, and Shego stopped herself from thinking for another minute, letting Kim drag her. "… _This is wrong. You know it, Shego. Stop thinking that way"_ Shego shook her head a little, but the blush from earlier remained.

Xoxoxoxo

The setting sun proved a fitting setting for a practice fight. As per suggestion of Shego, Kim had dressed in her PE uniform from freshman year- something that was mandatory at the time. The ugly school top was absent, in favor of one of Kim's throwback Green Tank tops. With her hair tied back in a pony tail, she looked as if she was a serious young woman training for some form of martial art. Shego on the other hand was wearing loose, dark green yoga pants with a nearly neon green sports bra. Kim had to distract herself, thinking of nearly anything else but Shego's appearance. "What's wrong, Princess?" Shego teased at her opponent's face, who then looked dumbfounded at her being called out. "W-What?" Kim asked.

"With the gawking, I know I'm beautiful, but certainly not enough to make even _women_ be mesmerized by my body" Shego grinned, and Kim's cheeks heated up bright red. "I am _so_ not into you, Shego" Kim said before running at her, And Shego smirked. " _Now THIS is more like it! C'mon princess, show me what you got!"_ She dodged the teen hero's predictable punch and dropped down to swipe Kim's feet from under her. It worked, but Kim caught herself on her hands and flipped a few times before landing on her feet. It was the thief's turn, and she ran at Kim, who went in for a counter strike, but Shego jumped over her with a grin. Kim carried the momentum from her punch, and threw it into her opponents face. Shego moved her head just in time to prevent it being done, so she brought a kick up to Kim's head to repent.

Kim blocked it with her fist, and Shego tried again with the other leg. This time the teen hero grabbed her foot, and spun her around so she ended up flat on her ass. She curled up then sprung back up to her feet, and glared at Kim hatefully. The redhead smirked before Shego started coming at her with her clawed hands. Without the plasma, it felt less dangerous, but she still avoided Shego's intensely sharp nails. She dodged the first few swipes, then ducked below one and tacked Shego. The thief was surprised by the sudden throw of gravity. She felt the harsh thud of being pinned to the ground, then Kim trying to wrestle to get up. Shego tried to get out of the pin she and Kim were in, but she took a second. Why hadn't she noticed this about Kim before? Getting enough force, she tumbled with Kim to where eventually she was on top, and she made an emphasis on that by slamming Kim's body on the ground once.

"Look at that" Shego started a tease. "I'm on top"

"So?" Kim asked, trying to get her legs out from under Shego to kick her off.

"Think about it Kimmie" Shego raise an eyebrow, and smirked a little, and Kim blushed bright red.

"That is _so_ wrong Shego!" She finally wiggled her feet under her and kicked her stomach to launch her away. Shego back flipped in the air and landed on her feet, and chuckled while Kim charged. "If I were to get in any sort of situation, I'd be on top!"

"How do you figure, Princess?" Shego ducked under a punch and went for a kick that was reflected with Kim's forearm.

"I… I…I just would alright!" Kim was bright red in the face, and she tried to kick Shego in the stomach. Her foot was caught instead and she was twisted onto her stomach and Shego sat on her while she glared upwards. "Hmm, no. I really think you'd be on bottom, you're too easy to pin down, pumpkin" Shego smiled.

"How about you then?" Kim managed to curl her legs enough to grab Shego, and throw her off and she bounced back up. "You're easy to throw off"

"Yeah, see, But I'm scarier than you" She flipped on her hands, did a backwards summer salt, then lunged at Kim, who was trying to get her breath back to a decent pace from being sat on. They tumbled to nearly the other end of the yard, and the thief ended up on top of the teen hero. Shego put a decent amount of force onto Kim's shoulders to keep her down, and she looked at the redhead with the sun shining on her face from the sundown. There was a small accumulation of sweat going down the side of her face, and the look she had showed Shego she was furious, but the blushing… Shego allowed her own mind to wander for just a moment, and she felt her face heat up.

Kim growled a little from Shego's dirty joking. " _How dare she! I would not be a bottom! I'm a top!"_ She was blushing furiously and she knew it, but what caught her interest, was Shego's cheeks were glowing- the setting sunlight helped her see it. It was… certainly different. Kim caught notice that her face too shined from a bit of sweat, due to the sunlight. After a few moments, both of them stopped struggling to watch each other's faces, breathing heavily in seeming unison, and after a few more seconds, Shego started giggling, then, after rolling off Kim, she started laughing. Kim looked over at her strangely, and then she too joined in on the laughing fit.

"That… that was fun" Kim smiled after she gathered herself to stop laughing.

Shego actually smiled too. "It felt great" Shego said. She gazed up at the sky, as the sun was nearly below seeing level, and the clouds were lit up in an interesting way. Kim noticed too, and she chuckled. "Like sunsets, Shego?"

"What? No" Shego replied blandly. "Sunsets are lame"

Kim shrugged. "Middleton has some pretty sunsets sometimes when you're in the right spot"

Shego nodded, then shook her head with a small smile. "I haven't felt this good in years"

"Why's that?" Kim asked curiously, glancing over

"Being hit by that meteor. I was 12 at the time. The Wegos were about 3 and liked to play in the tree house, so we had to help them up there a lot. Mego was 10, and Hego was 16. I wasn't as happy anytime besides before we got hit… until now. That's spar was pretty fun… Fighting you but for no purpose other than to just have fun is… fun. I feel… oddly like myself again" Shego gave a smile while staring up at the sky, it now dark.

Kim smiled. "Hungry?"

Shego nodded, and stood up, walking inside with Kim. As they reached the door, Shego smirked and shoved Kim back via a hand to her face, and she bolted inside. "Shego!" Kim shouted, jumping up and following her enemy into her house. She was smiling as she got to the table, Shego already there. "Geez pumpkin no need to rush, plenty for everyone" Shego teased and Kim rolled her eyes with a smile, sitting next to her.

Ann and James possible looked at one another, and at the two young women sitting at the table, then play fighting banter with one another.

"Ann, are you thinking what I am?" James asked.

"That… they might end up liking each other?" Ann suggested.

They looked at each other, then looked at Kim and Shego again, then shrugged. "Oh well if they do"

Xoxoxoxo

"So have you found more information?" Señor Senior Senior had called monkey Fist on the phone, and both men were discussing the problematic theory of "Sheila"

"I have, I found medical records that stated Shego was in the hospital not but a week or so ago" Senior smiled, looking at the print out of paper he had. "After Drakken's crime. It may have been possible for her to have been brainwashed by the attack, or to even have memory loss of all except her fighting skills, which is peculiar but not too far out of the question, as the medical notes say she had her heart stopped for a relatively long amount of time, and her back was thrown out of place"

"Lack of oxygen and a tweaked brain stem in the spinal chord isn't exactly the number one cause of amnesia…" Monkey fist thought on it. "But, it isn't impossible, it depends what happened that landed her in the hospital"

"That's what I'm going to find out. I'm going to question Dr. Drakken on what happened. After all, he was there too" Senior chuckled.

Monkey fist made quite the delighted face. "Yes… perhaps this could be a way of taking down Kim Possible for good… through Shego. I think this is beginning to be an excellent development, Mr. Senior" He said.

"I will send a jet for you when I get the information I need" Senior replied, and hung up the phone. He looked out to the door and called for his son, then they made the way to go find Dr. Drakken's holding cell.

Xoxoxoxo

Kim finished her meal first, so she ran upstairs to her own room.

Shego herself finished around ten minutes after Kim, and was confused by her quick pace of eating that night. " _I'm going to kill her for leaving me alone with her family"_ She thought, becoming more nervous as the tweebs looked at her more intently. Jim then smirked. "You like Kim, don't you?"

Shego choked on her drink. "Why you little" She grumbled under her breath.

"You have to be, right? You guys were rolling around on each other outside" Tim snickered.

"Jim, Tim, that's enough" Ann said. "You shouldn't make fun of our… house guest like that"

"I'm done" Shego stood up. "Thank you for the meal" She sped walked out of the kitchen as the twins started laughing hard, and Shego grabbed her hair. " _Her brothers accusing me of liking her, I actually said thank you- She's rubbing off on me!"_ She pulled at her hair a little bit while she walked into Kim's room. Not seeing the teen hero inside, she let go of her green tinted raven hair and sighed. "She must be somewhere else in the house" she mumbled. She gathered her towel and went to the bathroom door, opening it. Upon seeing what she did on the inside, she blushed bright green, and then put a hand on her hip.

"Damn Kimmie, your bobbies" Shego smirked, and Kim shrieked and fell back into the bathtub.

Shego started to laugh, and Kim pushed herself up in the bathtub, the towel she grabbed as she was stepping out covering her mostly. "Shego!" She exclaimed. "That's _so not_ okay! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting you to be in here" Shego continued laughing, and Kim got out of the bath tub, properly covering herself with her towel without Shego seeing, and left the bathroom. She was bright red and gripping the towel so hard her knuckles turned white. "Sure you didn't Shego…" Kim mumbled under her breath. " _Wait, what am I saying? If she did know, she would have been quieter about it… wouldn't she have? And … and am I trying to say that she wanted to see me naked? Ugh, this is so confusing!"_ She pulled fresh clothes to change into, and she still heard Shego laughing, even above the sound of the shower running. " _And… wait… was she complimenting my breast size or demeaning it?!"_

Xoxoxoxo

"Well, good news, Drakken" An officer walked up to his cell. "You got bailed out"

"By Who?" Drakken leaned against the bars as he tried to ignore his annoying as hell roommate.

"One Señor Senior Senior" he moved aside, and let Drakken see Senior with Junior behind him. "Hello, Mr. Drakken" Senior gave a smile. "How are you today?"

"What did you bail me out for?" Drakken asked while he started walking down the hall with Senior. "Quite simple, really…" He started off, waiting for them to get outside before explaining. "I want to ask questions about the night your plan was foiled yet again by Miss Possible"

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed it and i'm sorry for taking a few days. Ugh, homework tho. Its too much. Actually, i would probably be better if i stopped procrastinating. Chapter 6 should be up sometime tonight, Sunday, or maybe even late Monday night. sorry guys. Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow if you want to. Go check out HazuraSinners epic ass stuff on deviantART, you really won't regret it I promise.**

~Tigrissa18


	6. Ch 6 Forever and Always

Better Than Revenge

AU- The injuries from the tower are more extensive then what Kim initially believed, and instead of a police van, Shego is taken away in an ambulance. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she didn't think was ever done. KiGo. May be long, may be short, I don't know. Also, I like song titles for story titles.

* * *

 **Yo that took too long to complete. Procrastinating the procrastination. Actually, it was more of trying to write out Shego's past without her confessing it all to Kim and making her seem emotional as shit. She is however reflective as shit and her past makes her eh-ish, not exactly her snarky self. Sorry mates.**

 **A note if you didn't see it on the last chat, I Private Message my girlfriend on a daily basis on FanFiction net, and usually her PM's are at the top of my list. So if I PM you in reply to a review you made, and you reply to me, you may or may not get an accidental message of complaint for her taking too long to message me back. I apologize in advance in case this does happen to you, and I will try my best to read before i click, okay?**

 **Kim Possible and characters and such belong to Disney and respective creators, Cover belongs to HazuraSinner of deviantART, Chapter is titled Forever and Always from the Fearless album, all of course by Taylor Swift no killy killy please and thank you. The chapter is named such, as the song describes the thought of the couple being a thing for eternity, only for one to stab the other in the back/leave them. This is reflected in Drakken's feelings for Shego being with Kim, and then Shego's feelings for shit you'll see**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forever and Always

Kim waited impatiently as she waited for Shego to get out of the shower. She was angry, what was Shego trying to do? Piss her off? Compliment her? Kim wasn't sure anymore. All she knew was that Shego was one complex individual, and she _did not_ like the toying around that was happening. She sat cross-legged on her bed, and Shego walked out of the shower not too long afterwards, and glanced at Kim, her hair still up in a towel while she had her pajamas on.

"Why do you look so steamed, Pumpkin. You're about as bright as one too" Shego commented, and Kim's apparently red face went into a full on blush. "You know why I'm angry" Kim replied.

"The comment before you left the bathroom?" Shego questioned. "I was teasing"

"Yeah, I know. But… but why? I don't even know if you were poking at them being big or small" Her blush got darker, crossing her arms and looking away.

Shego shrugged. "You look fine, Kimmie. I was just trying to have a little fun. I never had a big chest as a teenager"

Kim cast a side-glance at Shego, eyeing her chest as it was before glaring away. "What about now?" She grumbled.

"Kimmie, this _is_ a PG-13 fan fiction" Shego responded.

"And we aren't allowed to break the fourth wall" Kim replied. "So tell me"

"I'm better than average alright? Leave it be" Shego half snapped and pulled her hair out of the towel. Kim just frowned more. "Fine, don't tell me… but I still want to know what you meant at me" Kim sighed.

"They aren't too big but aren't too small, they're pretty cute" Shego was blushing now. "Will you leave me alone?"

Kim nodded, and took Shego's towel, putting it up on the drying rack on the back of her bathroom door. "Thank you" Kim responded.

"Hrmph" Shego laid down on her blow up mattress and faced away from Kim. "I'm too tired, Kimmie. I'll talk in the morning"

"Alright" Kim replied softy, and turned off the lights. "Good night, Shego"

"Goodnight Kimmie…"

xoxoxoxo

"So, Dr. Drakken" Señor Senior Senior sat across from Drakken at a dinner table, the blue skinned mad scientist eating a dinner that the elder Senior had prepared for him. "What happened the night Kim Possible foiled your 'Little Diablo' plan?" He asked.

Drakken stopped eating, wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. "On that night, Kim Possible kicked Shego into the electrical tower that was emitting the signals for the little Diablo robots. Since Shego wasn't in the police van, I assume she got put up in an Ambulance, why?" Drakken asked.

Senior pulled out photos from an envelope, and placed them in front of Drakken, they were all of Sheila. "This is a woman now accompanying Miss Possible on her missions. There is reason to speculate that this could be Shego"

Drakken looked at the pictures as he drank a little, but for a few moments he couldn't pinpoint the exact recollection of the face he saw. When he did, he spit out his drink in shock. "That looks far too much like Shego"

"Can you recall anything before being driven off to prison?" Senior asked.

"I heard Kim Possible and her buffoon talking before I looked out of the side window and saw her climbing into the Ambulance" Drakken frowned. "She could have brainwashed Shego in the hospital!"

Senior leaned back and thought about it. "Hmm… that does seem interesting. How could she have gotten the technology?"

"She has a wonder boy genius on her side" Drakken commented. "He could have done something, made a strange ray to possess Shego, gave her a neuron inhibitor, any number of things" he looked at the pictures closely for anything on Shego's head, around her neck, or anything that looked like it was attacked to her in a threatening way. There was nothing. Drakken frowned in frustration.

"Is it… at all possible that Shego is assisting Kim Possible out of her own will?" Senior asked Drakken.

"There shouldn't be, they hate each other and get into fights on contact" Drakken replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments while Drakken placed his head into his hands. "Why would Shego do this? Why would she go against our evil family and go with my arch nemesis? I thought we had more than that!" He frowned.

"Now now, Drakken. There must be a deeper reason somewhere. All we need to do, is to hack a little more files" Senior replied. "Now that we know in a more positive way that Sheila is in fact Shego, perhaps we can use it to our advantage, by getting a little close and personal with Shego's new _friend._ "

Xoxoxoxo

"Say, Shego" Kim decided to start a conversation. IT had been another week since their movie and sparing event, and had decided to spend the day strolling about the mall. They were paused at the food court, where Kim had previously said that Monique was going to meet up with them later when her shift was over at Club Banana. "Before, you seemed a little… edgy about something. Your childhood or something, right? How being with me felt as good as you had some other time as a kid?"

Shego looked down and away, grumbling over her drink, probably a series of profanities towards Kim before she picked up her head slightly and sighed. "… Promise not to go blabbing about this to every villain you come across?"

"Why would I?" Kim asked, and Shego shrugged.

"The last time I felt so satisfied and happy, was the last time I saw my mother properly before the meteor struck" Shego stated simply. "She was… a big influence on my life"

"Is that it…? All you're going to tell me? Shego, everyone has connections with their mother, I mean Drakken is still a big mama's boy, right?" Kim asked

"Drakken is a wimp when it comes to being a villain. I'm the worst there is. If anyone knew I have mommy issues, I'd be a laughing stock. C'mon princess, just don't tell anyone…" Shego mumbled.

Kim seemed a little concerned, but nodded. "I wont make you tell me if you don't want to, Shego. But, I like to think of us as something like friends now. You can trust me. If you want to tell me something, I wont tell anyone else" Kim explained.

Shego nodded, but then smirked. "Am I to expect the same of you, Princess?"

"Maybe" Kim replied, and ate a bite of her salad before Monique popped up. When she did, she and Kim started up in a clothes oriented discussion and Shego was left to herself and her thoughts. " _Mom… what even happened to you…?"_

Xoxo _XOXO_

 _"Hey Sheila" A slightly aged, younger woman greeted her 12 year old into the front seat of the car, it being her turn that day to ride home in the front. Upon her child's upset face, she frowned. "Sheila, what's wrong?"_

 _"Its nothing" Sheila replied, keeping her thick black hair out of her face, though she didn't sound too convinced._

 _"Are you sure?" Her mother asked. "It seems like there is really something bothering you. Did you get picked on today? A low score on a test?"_

 _"No… something just doesn't feel right" Sheila looked out the car window, staring at the other students who were filing out of school. "Like… something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what…" She leaned on the door and her mother leaned over to see her better._

 _"Do you want to go have a mommy daughter day to get your mind off of it?" She asked, and Sheila looked back over with a small smile._

 _Xoxo_ Xoxo

Shego interlocked her fingers and sat her chin on them, looking down at her tray while Kim and Monique continued to talk. " _After she dropped my brothers off at home… we went and we had ice cream, and she told me about how she felt when she met our father…. Then I went home, and I went up in the tree house to play with the Wegos, Mego, and Hego… Mom came out to call us back in for dinner when the meteor hit… then…_ "

Xoxo _XOXO_

 _"Where's my mother?! I want to see my mother!" Sheila cried out despite being dazed. Her vision was blurred, but wherever she was everything was bright, and she could feel multiple pairs of arms keeping her down. "Let. Me. GO!" She saw a flash a green on either side of her, and everything around went dead silent. Sheila managed to sit up, crossing her legs and wiping her face of te tears that formed, it was then she noticed the blood and injuries she had, and looked up with her vision cleared. She was in a hospital._

 _Then the two bright flashes of light…._

 _She looked at her own hands, then at the walls, and the doctors and nurses around her that stopped and looked. Her hands had small smoke trails coming off of them, and the walls were charred black, smoke coming from the center. She started to shake. "_ What… what happened to me?! That meteor… my brothers! And Mom!" _She jumped off the table, where doctors then started to chase after her as she went to go find her brothers, or her mother, anyone she knew, anyone she could ask what was going on. She saw her older brother in a different room with slightly less severe injuries, and she ran in. "Hector" Sheila frowned. "What happened? Where are we?"_

 _He rubbed his head with a bandaged fist. "We got hit by a meteor, I think is what happened" Hector replied. "And, I accidentally punched a lady and sent her flying into a wall… I think that meteor did something"_

 _Sheila stared at her hands. "… I shot fire at the doctors and nurses" She replied._

 _She felt a little tug on her leg, and she looked down to see a tiny human being at her foot. "Miles?" Sheila picked her younger brother up in her hands, and he started having a fit. "I'm tiny! What gives?! What happened to me and why am I a SHRIMP?" Miles complained._

 _Sheila set him on Hectors bed and sat at his foot. "I don't know…" Sheila murmured, bringing her knees to her chest. "What about mom…? Do we know what happened to her?"_

 _"No idea" Hector replied. But he did seem to get a suddenly intriguing idea. "Sheila. Miles. What if- here me out here, What if, We're superheroes now?!" Hector smiled._

 _Sheila and Miles glanced at one another, and looked at Hector confusingly. "Heroes?" Miles asked. "Don't be stupid you big lug- We're kids. We could never be superheroes"_

 _"Miles is right. Anyone could tear us apart" Sheila replied._

 _"Not if we have super powers! I must have super strength! Miles can shrink his size, and Sheila; you can throw fire at people! This is great! If our little brothers aren't dead, they can be heroes with us and-"_

 _"Hector, they're toddlers. I have enough commonsense to realize that that isn't the best thing for them to do" Sheila frowned. "How would they fight with us?"_

 _"It depends on their power!" Hector grinned. "Its brilliant! My hero name can be Hego! Miles, yours can be Mego"_

 _The younger brother scoffed, rolling his eyes, and at that he suddenly grew to full, skinny lanky size, and Sheila was pushed onto the ground._

 _"Sheila" Hector grinned at her. "You can be called Shego"_

 _"Why are we just taking practically the first two or three letters of our names and adding the first two letters of our last name to it?" Sheila asked._

 _"Because it sounds cool!" Hector grinned. "The Twins can be the Wego Twins!"_

 _Sheila shook her head and face palmed when her doctors arrived. "Little girl, you have severe injuries… "The trauma doctor started, and Sheila stood up._

" _Don't touch me" She backed up from them. "I know… with this…" She looked at her hands briefly. "All you want are blood tests fro me. I'm not giving anything without my mother"_

 _They looked at each other, then at Sheila, and she took down the corridor running. They followed her yet again, and she figured she could get away. Her injuries burned, yes, and so did the bones aching in her body. She ignored it, and powered through the hallways of the hospital, until the sight of a figure stopped her._

 _"… Mom?" Sheila asked, and the dark haired figure turned her head. "Sheila…" Her voice sounded disgusted. "A little monster"_

 _"What?" Sheila asked, concerned. "M-mom! I… I'm… what are you talking about?"_

 _"Look at that skin of yours… and you tried to kill doctors… your hands glow and awful color…" She sneered. "What a monster of a child…"_

 _"Mom… What are you saying? We were enjoying everything hours before! Why does this change anything? Aren't I still your daughter?" Sheila was emotionally overwhelmed._

 _"No. What would I get out of a child that's a genetic monster…?"_

 _Sheila stared at her hands again, now on her knees. "Mama… no… why!" She cried out before the world turned black._

 _Xoxo_ XOXO

Shego's eyes went half lidded. " _I only realized a few years later that it was a nightmare I had, they had caught me before hand and knocked me out… I still don't know what happened"_ Shego closed her eyes just for a moment to try and remember that face, but she couldn't. She was alerted by a hand on her shoulder, and she went to strike with her claws.

At second glance, it was Kim, so she stopped with her hand inches away from her throat. Kim backed up some. "Are you alright Shego?" Kim asked her.

She pulled her hand back. "… Yeah. I'm fine. I was just… doing a little day dreaming while you were talking with your friend"

Kim studied the look on Shego's face, and frowned. "Something tells me you weren't day dreaming about ripping my head off. What were you thinking of?"

"… It doesn't matter now" Shego stood up and collected her food mess. "Are we going home or walking around more?"

"Huh? Well, I did want to check out the book store, there was a good novel in the library I was reading a few weeks ago, but they don't have the sequel" Kim replied.

Shego nodded. "Then lets go get that book" She threw it away, and took a few more sips from her cup. "Okay?"

Kim was a little skeptical of Shego's softness, but decided to keep it to herself, and she followed Shego's steps to the bookstore within the mall. Shego slowed down a little bit to be at even pace with Kim, and kept her eyes on the floor. She followed Kim from that point on to see what book she was trying to find, and when Kim was on the bottom of the shelf, she suddenly pulled the book up joyously. "Here it is!" She smiled at the cover. Shego glanced over, took a double take, and took the book. Her look of shock slowly faded into remorse, and handed Kim the book back.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked.

"… My mother read that book to me when I was a kid. It's pretty old, Kimmie. Why interested in it?" Shego asked.

Kim tried to remember the reason. "We had to do a book report on the book before it, and since I liked the first so much, I wanted to continue the series" Kim replied.

Shego gave a small nod to that, but kept her eye on the cover anyway. Kim glanced up at Shego and their eyes met for a few moments before Shego looked away. "Shego, were you still reflecting on your childhood?" Kim asked.

She went a little ridged, but nodded. "Yeah. I was"

Kim decided to not pester her about it, but on the way to the checkout line, Shego sighed. "I don't know if she's alive or not. That's what I was thinking about. The last time I saw her physically was before the meteor. But I had a dream about her, and at the time I didn't realize it was a dream. She… she disowned me for being a genetic freak"

"Shego…" Kim started with a soft frown. "That's not an easy pill to swallow. Why keep it to yourself?"

"… I let my emotions out in one way princess, you know that" Shego replied. "I'm going to wait outside… buy your book"

She left, and Kim looked down at her book she wanted. " _The book must have some really strong emotional effects on Shego… would she really even be offended if I bought it?"_ She found herself walking to the registers anyway, and shrugged _. "I'm sure she won't mind that much"_

Xoxoxoxo

Kim had fallen asleep reading her new book, and Shego only knew this because it fell on the floor as she came out of the bathroom from doing her nightly routine, and she picked it up on the page she was at. Her eyes went slightly soft reading over the text, and she folded a corner of the page. " _Read on, princess. Maybe you'll figure out a little more about me this way"_ Shego put it on her night stand, then turned off her reading light, and got in bed her own self. " _Kimmie is a good kid… she'd never royally fuck me over like telling everyone what I told her…. I don't really like her still, but I know she's not that kind of a person"_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading the chapter if you did. Once again i apologize for making shego a little OOC (out of character if you don't know) and making her a little more emotional and open to her enemy. It could be worse, just remember that. Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow if you see the need to, i appreciate feedback from all my readers and more likely than not if you're a new commenter or don't comment that often, i'll send you a PM thanking you for your feedback and appreciation for the story. Thank you to all those who have reviewed before, I really do find happiness in the fact that you all comment so often and like the story so much._**

 ** _Also, i'm sorry for the plot hole left in Shego's flashbacks. They'll be explained in time. Dont worry about it now. Just accept it. Shhhhhhhh accept it._**

~Tigrissa18


	7. Ch 7 Should've Said No (All is Calm)

Better Than Revenge

AU- The injuries from the tower are more extensive then what Kim initially believed, and instead of a police van, Shego is taken away in an ambulance. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she didn't think was ever done. KiGo. May be long, may be short, I don't know. Also, I like song titles for story titles.

* * *

 **Heyoooo Tigrissa18 here with another update for this story.**

 **AP EURO is bull, btw never take it if you have the chance. _Never. take. it._ Anyway, Im sorry i didnt finish it quicker. I also had some writers block and i rewrote it three different times. So, at the very last minute i decided to name the chapter Should've Said No, because i'm sure you'll see why... but its more for the title then the lyrics or anything like that. **

**Fabulous cover belongs to the ever fabulous HazuraSinner of deviantART, Kim Possible is property of Disney and all co creators and what not, and Song Title off of self named album is of ownership to Taylor Swift No killy killy me please and now...**

 **ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 7: Should've Said No (All is Calm Before the Storm)

"Kimmie" Shego interrupted their sparing session the next day, having decided to spend another day fighting one another just for the sake of fun. Kim stood, lowering her guard to examine Shego's face, which was slightly beading with sweat. "Yeah?" Kim asked her, standing straight up as the woman opposite her was doing the same. Shego seemed to be focused on something in Kim's general direction, and the teen hero tilted her head. After another few seconds, the thief blushed and looked down. "Lets go out to eat- without the buffoon"

"You want to go out to eat? Like for dinner?" Kim asked. It sounded like a… date proposal? " _Did I kick her in the head to hard or something?"_

"Yeah.. I don't believe I stuttered." Shego replied.

Kim gave her a slightly cautious glance. "Alright Shego, when?"

"Tonight… maybe in a couple of hours? I need to make a few calls…" Shego said.

"Al…right…" Kim sounded slightly skeptical, and they both bowed to signify the end of their little play fight, and went inside. Kim, feeling as if this was to be treated as a date, rushed up to her room first, and pulled some clothes from her closet and climbed into the shower, allowing her clothes to steam flat while she did. She fumbled with the shampoo and blushed more and more just at the thought of her 'date'. " _Shego… she cant mean it like that…. Can she? It isn't… its not possible, but what she said before… could she actually like me?"_ Kim shook her head furiously in the hot water. " _It makes sense… the comment a few weeks ago… not objecting too much to sleeping in my room… Shego… she must like me. There isn't any doubt about it. And… and… I'm okay with that"_

Shego on the other hand, while kin was showering, picked up the Kimmunicator, and tried to call Wade. "C'mon, this thing isn't that complex" Shego grumbled. Once the kid genius answered, he nearly spit his drink up looking at Shego's face. "Shego? What's wrong with Kim?" he asked instinctively.

"Calm down, nerdlinger" Shego said. "Kimmie is fine. I… actually need a favor"

"Why?" Wade raised an eyebrow.

"I… I'm trying to go out with her" Shego blushed and looked away from the screen. "Look can you just help me or not?!"

"Alright, alright! Cam down" Wade made a lowering motion with both his hands. "What do you need exactly?"

"I don't know any restaurants in the Middleton area" Shego started as she began pacing. "I need to know where the best restaurants are, and I need to know if you know if Kim has any food allergies or something like that… " She blushed and couldn't look Wade in the eyes.

He started typing on his computer. "You really like Kim, Don't you?"

"S-Shut up" Shego replied. "Just do what I asked!"

"Being rude gets you nowhere Shego. Especially when you want to take one of my friends out on a date. Can I at least get an explanation for doing this for you?" Wade asked.

Shego was very dark green by then. "… I was always really excited when I would be able to fight Kim. I thought that was just the thrill of fighting someone equal to me. After the tower incident, I realized that wasn't the case" Shego said. "… I like spending time with her, all right? Is that enough of an answer for you?"

Wade gave a nod. "There is a four star restaurant near by that just had a reservation set for 7 PM cancelled. You can swoop in and take the spot if I call for you"

"Could you really do that?" Shego sounded hopeful.

"Yeah. I'll take that as a yes" Wade started typing away again and Shego released a breath she had no idea she was keeping locked in. "Um… alright. Thanks… directions?"

"Printing out of Kim's printer now" Wade replied and Shego's head whipped over to see the printer whirring with power, and a fresh sheet of paper came from it. Shego nodded lightly, then ended the call with Wade, not willing to embarrass herself further. She listened for the water still running in the shower, and went and dug through Kim's closet. She came across the glittering prom dress, still singed at the bottom, and frowned, thinking of what caused the dress to become this way. " _… It was wrong to betray Kimmie like that. I didn't really even agree with Drakken to give her a fake boyfriend… I guess I know why now, don't I?"_

Shego briefly entered the bathroom, swiping the clothes Kim had brought in and put the dress up, and she couldn't help herself in blushing and casting a side glance at the shower. " _Hm. Pervert"_ Shego thought of herself before leaving, and then digging through the drawers she borrowed from Kim for her own clothes.

"Shego!" She heard Kim shout a few minutes later, and Shego chuckled. "What?" She replied with a cheeky grin.

Kim threw her bathroom door open, only a towel wrapped around her and she held the dress in her other hand. "What the hell did you come into my bathroom while I'm showering for? Are you trying to be thought of as a pervert?!"

"I didn't look at the merchandise Kimmie, couldn't with the container it had" Shego snickered and Kim blushed furiously red.

"Go get dressed" Shego actually gave some form of genuine smile. "We're going to a nice place. That's the only thing in the closet I figured wasn't going to embarrass me"

"You? Embarrass you? What about me?" She frowned.

"People are always judged by their date, Kimmie" Shego chuckled. "Cant have you looking like trash, can we?"

They both were stunned silent at Shego's remark. "Did I say date? I meant company" She continued without a second thought, and Kim sighed, walking back into the bathroom while still blushing. " _So this isn't a date then?"_ She asked herself.

" _Damn it! I should have just left it as is!"_ Shego hit herself. "That was just… frickin stupid. Good job" Shego grumbled to herself, finally pulling out a deep green dress she had. She glanced at them, then the boots she wore casually, and shrugged. "this should work…" She mumbled.

Xoxoxo

"Kimmie-cub, You're dressed so nicely" James noted while Kim came down stairs. "Are you going out with a boy?"

"No actually" Kim mumbled as Shego followed. "Shego wanted to go somewhere for dinner, and apparently this place is supposed to be nice"

"As friends?" Ann asked.

Both twitched. "Yeah. As Friends" Shego grumbled in reply, and walked out the door firs.t

"Just make sure you're back by 10, or at the very least call us if you're going to be later" Ann called after her. "Yes mom" Kim replied before shutting the front door behind her, and she sighed lightly in relief. Shego on the other hand looked around for something and Kim glanced at her confused, that was until a car pulled up along the side of the house and the window rolled down, and key's launched at Shego's face. She caught them, and Kim frowned.

"Wade?" she stuck her head in the window, and the boy genius gave a thumb up from control panel at the center of the car, a racing controller in his hand.

She looked at Shego, who shrugged. "Get in, princess" She said, opening the passenger door for kind, who blushed some. "That is unnecessary" Kim said. "Do you even have a license to drive?"

"Somewhere" Shego replied, and got in on the other side of the car while Kim crossed her arms a bit nervously. "Shego, I don't think you should-" The car took off, not at a law breaking speed, but still faster than Kim would have liked. "Drive'

"Relax Kimmie" Shego replied. "I'm not going to be breaking any laws while we're out…. Unfortunately"

"Will you stop that? Where are we even going anyway that I need my prom dress for?" Kim asked.

"I told you, a nice restaurant" Shego said.

Kim sighed, crossing her arms. "Right. When will we get there?"

"Soon… ish" Shego pulled out the directions and put them in the middle console so she could read it. On the way there, Kim looked out the window, not really paying attention to where they were going until they arrived, and by then Shego stopped the car and poked her. "Princess, we're here"

Kim looked out the windshield and gasped lightly. "This is one of the best restaurants in Middleton…"

"And they cancelled a reservation that we swooped up" Shego replied. "I told you I was taking you somewhere nice"

Kim blushed a little. "Right…" She got out of the car first, followed by Shego. The older woman took the lead into the restaurant. "Name?" The receptionist started as soon as they walked in.

"Er, it should be under either Go or Possible…. I'm not sure which one nerdlinger used" Shego muttered the last part while the woman flipped through her pages a bit before finding it. "Oh, I see. You called barely two minutes after the 7PM reservation canceled… Alright, this way" She grabbed two menus, and then walked down one corridor, to which Kim and Shego followed. "This is really top notch, Shego" Kim said.

"Thank your friend… he helped me" Shego replied, blushing and looking away.

"You don't like admitting you got help, do you?" Kim slightly narrowed her eyes.

"No, I don't" Shego replied.

Kim chuckled just a little, bumping into Shego to let her know it was okay, and she mumbled a little under her breath. "here you are, your server will come in just a few moments" The receptionist put the menues on a table which had a curtain that could be drawn closed slightly. Shego and Kim both sat down, and Shego chuckled. "Too much for you, princess? Should I have asked your nerd for something else?"

"No, its fine" Kim replied. "Its… just a shock. How are you even going to pay for this"

Shego looked away in an attempt to avoid the question.

"Shego" Kim scolded.

"I have a sizeable bank account" She replied simply.

Kim crossed her arms. "Really? You're going to pay for this with the money you stole?"

"Maybe" Shego replied, still looking away and Kim sighed angrily. "Fine. Just this one time I'll let you get away with that"

Shego snickered. "Who said you were going to let me? It was going to happen either way princess"

"Shut up" Kim mumbled while Shego continued to laugh.

"May I take your order for drinks, madams?" A server popped his head over, a ticket book in his hand.

"Just a glass of water for me, please" Kim said softly.

" I believe a half glass of red wine will do me just fine" Shego replied and Kim narrowed her eyes. "She…ila. Are you sure? You drove here" Kim said.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine" She replied.

Their waiter left, and Kim glared daggers. "You're-"

"Twenty two, remember? I can drink if I want" Shego replied.

"That's not the point, I don't want you getting weird on me! I may want you like that but-"

"Woah, stop, back up" Shego stopped her. "You _want_ me princess?"

"Stop it! I didn't meant that-"

"Oh, I do think you did"

"Shego!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop" She chuckled. "I want to have a nice time with you Princess…"

"Well don't make dirty jokes" Kim mumbled, blushing red.

"I believe it was you who said you wanted me, Kimmie" Shego smirked.

"Bite me!" Kim grumbled.

"Maybe when you turn 18" Shego grinned and Kim threw her napkin at her. "That's not funny!" Kim said.

Shego continued to laugh and Kim sighed when the Kimmunicator went off. "Wade?" She asked him when he appeared on the screen.

"I'm sorry to cut your… um… outing short, Kim" Wade said. "But, DNAmy is out of prison and causing a fuss"

"DNAmy? Really? Cant this wait?" Kim asked.

"You mean you're enjoying yourself? I hear Shego laughing" Wade frowned.

"Well I mean it could be going better but… she's having fun" Kim looked up at Shego briefly, her own expression softening. "While it's at my expense, she's actually having a good time…"

Wade frowned more. "While I wish this could be put on hold, she re-stole all of her genetic equipment that was holed up in storage. And all the DNA samples she had. I don't want her making real life cuddle buddies again this quick. I'm sorry Kim; I'll try and hack the system so you and Shego can get another date"

"Don't call it that" Kim blushed.

"Sorry. There is extra mission clothes in the car trunk, I'm really sorry Kim" Wade said.

"No big… its… not like it was a legitimate date or anything…" Kim mumbled. She shut off the Kimmunicator, trusting wade would send information to the car and she looked at Shego. "We need to go"

"What? We just got here" Shego frowned.

"There is an emergency… DNAmy broke out of prison and Wade said it cant wait" Kim replied.

"Bull shit it can… I've been working up how to ask you to this for three days" Shego frowned.

"I'm sorry Shego but it has to wait. Saving the world comes first priority to me" Kim replied.

Shego bit the inside of her cheek to refrain from yelling in the restaurant, and with their quick speed, managed to both run out before anyone could question anything.

Xoxoxoxo

"Oh no, forget our date Shego, lets just go get a crazy scientist who wants my DNA" Shego grumbled while she and Kim were rock climbing to where DNAmy was stationed at. "Brilliant. Fucking. Idea."

"Quiet Shego, this is called sneaking for a reason. You're supposed to be a thief, aren't you?" Kim frowned from above her.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I making it difficult for you?" She growled angrily. "Sorry to put a nail in your plans, princess"

"Shego I will cut this rope and I will let you fall. I don't care" Kim said in annoyance.

Shego growled, and purposely started scaling the mountain faster than Kim, making it difficult for the teen hero to keep up with her older partner. At the top of the mountain, there was a structure that Shego felt oddly familiar, but was too angry with the current setting that she didn't even bother reflecting on it. Kim started off running after she ditched her climbing gear, and Shego was right behind her. " _Stupid DNAmy… I swear I will rip her a new one."_ Shego thought, clenching her teeth.

At the entrance, Kim looked at the door, studying its locks, while Shego pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and pushed Kim to the side, making her topple to the ground, and she started picking the lock. Kim blew a bit of hair out of her face, and stood up while she waited for Shego to undo the locks. She undid them all, and pushed the door open with a bitter expression. "After you, princess" She said.

Kim rolled her eyes and went inside, and Shego followed, shutting the door with a slam that caused Kim to glare at her. "Sneaking?"

Shego ignored her and walked down the hall, and Kim growled. They continued until they made it to a sub room with all the lights on, and they heard humming as mechanical objects made sounds of heavy working.

"DNAmy" Kim called. "Where are you so we can haul you back to prison!"

"Oh! Kim Possible" DNAmy stepped out from behind a machine. "I'm glad to see you again! Come to play with my new cuddle buddies"

"Not exactly" Kim replied, getting in a fighting stance and waiting for a monster to pop out, and Shego did the same. "Who's your new friend?" DNAmy asked as she pulled some cranks and levers. "She seems like a little person I know…"

"Shut it" Kim said and Shego ran passed her, and she kicked DNAmy away from one of the levers. "Sheg _ila_! What the hell?" Kim shouted.

"The faster I kick her ass, the faster I can get home and forget about tonight" Shego replied, dropping down on the floor and swiping her legs underneath DNAmy.

"But what about her plan? We know nothing!" Kim Rushed over to stop an awkward rabbit hybrid creature that came out of one of the tanks.

"So what? I could care less!" Shego kicked DNAmy into a control panel, and another door opened to reveal a gorilla like creature with wooly fur. "A sheep gorilla?" Shego grumbled.

"I wanted it to be soft like a sheep" DNAmy giggled and Shego jumped to roundhouse kick the new creature in the face. At both of their anger, the animal hybrids took advantage and grabbed them both as they were unguarded, and threw them into each other. "What the hell Possible?" Shego growled.

"It wasn't me! That beast threw me into you" Kim growled back, and both of them were picked up, then started to struggle. DNAmy giggled. "Isnt your petty fight so fun to watch?"

"What are you plans?" Kim growled at DNAmy.

"OH, i never really had any plans!" DNAmy giggled. "I was actually still planning what to do with my homemade cuddle buddies… I was just a distraction!"

"Distraction?" Shego asked, confused. "Distraction for what?!"

A door opened, and the person on the other side of it, caused both Kim and Shego's jaws to drop in surprise.

"Its nice to see you again, _Sheila"_

* * *

 **I hope you do appreciate me for the cliff hanger. Who is it behind the door? Hwoowowoo Spoopy Speaking of Spoopy, it is now spoopy month. All hail the Spoopy. If you guys want me to make a Spoopy oneshot set in this universe, i can after the story is over ;) Thank you for reading if you did, don't be afraid to Review, Favorite, and Follow if you liked all that funness and cant wait to see more, I'm out to play Yahtzee with me mum until me girlfriend comes back from showering.**

~Tigrissa18


	8. Ch 8 Haunted

Better Than Revenge

AU- The injuries from the tower are more extensive then what Kim initially believed, and instead of a police van, Shego is taken away in an ambulance. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she didn't think was ever done. KiGo. May be long, may be short, I don't know. Also, I like song titles for story titles.

* * *

Shego was the first to recover from her shock. She didn't even know why she was shocked the first place. "Of course… you would be interested. Wouldn't you"

"Shego.. .thats…." Kim tried to refrain from being completely shocked.

"The ultimate villain of memes" Shego grumbled. "WWE champion taking the belt and the world…"

Music starts blaring in the lab as the male steps into the lab.

"JOHN CENA" DNAmy cried in happiness.

* * *

 **Hehe, you think I would start the story without an introduction? Silly readers. This was a joke my friend suggested I put in. You all thought I was serious? Nah.**

 **Anyway, Nah, I'm writing this message in advance because I wanted to write that shit. Hopefully this is Monday or Tuesday night that I'm posting this (Although, I did not imagine it being A WEEK LATER). The chapter title is Haunted, from Speak Now, and it is actually pretty good. I forgot the explanation I was going to use, but if I remember, I'll fix it. The fabulous cover is property to HazuraSinner of deviant ART, Kim Possible belongs to Disney and all those who created it, Song title is Taylor's no killy killy please.**

 **Also! At this point in time the chapter has 35 Reviews, 35 Follows, and 20 Favorites. I want to sincerely thank ALL of you for Following, Favoriting, and Reviewing to this story and i am so happy that so many people like it. THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!**

 **ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 8: Haunted

" _Alright… calm down Shego… this… this isn't that bad. Its… it's just… Drakken, right? He's dumb when it comes to obvious things like this"_ The thief tried to clear her head desperately. " _There is no conceivable way he actually figured out that its me... he's too dense for that"_

"I don't believe we've met" Shego tried to play coy, turning her head to the side to avoid looking at his face.

"Oh? We haven't?" The megalomaniac scientist chuckled in response. "No introduction necessary for the new heroine assisting Kim Possible"

Shego bit her tongue, and Kim glanced at her. "He's trying to provoke a reaction… don't fall for it" Kim said quietly.

"Doy" Shego replied in a mumble.

"Oh no, don't think you can play coy with me, _Sheila,_ I know _exactly_ who you are. Why hide it?" Drakken gave Shego an awfully sugary sweet smile, and she growled a little.

"What exactly do you want Drakken?" Kim asked. "This isn't like you to torture my sid- my companion"

"You have something valuable to me, Possible. And I want it back" Drakken walked closer, and it was shown that Monkey Fist and Señor Senior Senior were also there.

"I have no ide-"

"Pumpkin, we can't keep playing stupid, they know" Shego replied. "Why do you even want me back Drakken?"

"You're my faithful and loyal sidekick, Shego" Drakken gave her a smile. "Of course I want you back, and I seriously doubt that Kim Possible is actually a better boss than I"

Shego clenched her teeth in anger. "You think I actually asked to work with her? I don't even work for her, and I'm forced to work with her at all, you think if I could hurl my plasma I'd still be here?" Shego shouted it, but Kim looked at her face, something telling her that Shego wasn't exactly telling the truth. She got it no less than two seconds later " _Shego knows what they'd do to me if they realized she … she liked me"_ Kim thought briskly.

"So it is true, you cant use your plasma bolts" Drakken noted. "Interesting"

"I must say, Miss Go. You are quite the formidable fighter, even without your powers" Monkey Fist noted with a smile. "I will have to consult whoever taught you your fighting ways…"

"Get out of here you monkey freak" Shego hissed. "I kicked your ass, you have no right to be talking"

Monkey Fist chuckled lightly. "I don't think you're in a position to speak like that, Miss Go"

Shego clenched her teeth. Senior smiled. "DNAmy, I trust you remember the plan?"

The geneticist giggled slightly and nodded. "OF course I do~" She took out a vile from her pocket, giving it to Drakken, who grinned. "My big handsome sheepy monkey~" DNAmy called. "Please put our guest in that metal chair~"

Shego started to struggle as she was pushed and forced to be trapped in a metal chair, strapping her wrists and her ankles instantly, then a bar went over to hold her midsection in place so she couldn't move that much. Shego struggled against the restraints briefly before an electric prod in the back of the chair came out and shocked her at the base of her neck, making her cease her motions.

"Shego!" Kim called out. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine…" She grumbled in her seat.

Kim frowned, and tried harder to struggle out of the rabbit monsters grasp. "Now~! Floppy! Come with me!" DNAmy walked out of the room though a larger door, and the rabbit creature followed her, carrying Kim still and Shego's eyes opened a little wider. "Kim!" She yelled out, and once again tried escaping, just to be shocked again with more volts. It caused tears to prick at her eyes, but she wasn't crying yet. She wasn't sure what she was crying from, being shocked so painfully, or knowing that behind that door that Kim was going to be treated horribly.

Drakken walked behind her, as the chair had space, and he pulled on her har which caused her to tilt her head back. "Start talking Shego" Drakken said darkly. "Why work with Kim Possible? You're a villain, after all"

"Ask this hunk of metal on my leg" She growled lightly, and he pulled up her pants leg enough to see the cuff on it. He frowned, but also started to delightfully chuckle. "Why would Miss Possible put such a contraption on you?"

"IT wasn't her, it was Global Justice, their logo is on the frickin cuff" Shego huffed.

Drakken decided to halt his questions when he caught the light just right on her face. "Are you, _crying,_ Shego?"

"If I get out of this, I'm going to murder you" Shego growled through clenched teeth. "I _am not_ crying"

He pressed a button on the back of the chair, and Shego was shocked again with more volts. She yelled out a little, but otherwise had no more reaction. Drakken tapped his chin a little, then figured it out. "You're worried about Kim Possible then?"

"Its none of your business" Shego replied coolly.

"Shego, really, you think I don't know you?" Drakken put on a mock pout

"I do think that, actually" Shego said. "You know nothing"

He laughed a little. "Nothing a little bit of this, wont fix" He showed her the vial that DNAmy gave him.

She narrowed her eyes. "What is that? Some kind of truth serum?"

"A little worse then that, Shego… call it a punishment if you will" Drakken replied as he searched for a syringe. Shego grimaced at it. "Just my luck" she mumbled.

"Would you like to know what is in this vial, Shego?" He asked her while filling the syringe with it.

"Poison, right? And you wont give me the antidote until I cry wolf and tell you everything you want" Shego grumbled. "Oh so very, very original, Dr. D"

"No, Shego, you've underestimated… this is a hallucinogenic… meant to display all your fears in front of you" At this, Shego went completely ridged, biting the inside of her cheek. "And because I know you talk in your sleep, this should be quite fun to listen to"

"Drakken I swear when I get loose from this chair-" Shego gave as much of a dark look as she could form.

"You wont be going anywhere without your powers" He jabbed the needle into her arm and she hissed a little. "You _asshole"_ she said coarsely under her breath.

"There are cameras all over the place, Shego, I won't be missing one pretty little thing you say" Drakken then tilted her head up as it had started to sink from the drug taking quick effect. Shego grumbled under her breath, but not even she could understand the words she spoke before she barely saw Drakken leave the room, and her vision slipped with the door closing. "Kimmie" She mumbled before she was complexly out.

Xoxoxo

"What are you going to do to me?" Kim growled in her chair, being plugged into to various monitors by DNAmy while Monkey Fist and Senior were mumbling over something.

"Well, they're deciding their revenge on you for embarrassing them, me however" DNAmy snapped on gloves. "I'm going to do a little experimenting"

Kim bared her teeth. "What exactly do you have un mind to do to me?"

"I've always wanted to try and make a cuddle buddy that not even you can beat! I would love to take your DNA for my cuddle wuddles!"

"You are sick and wrong" Kim mumbled.

She pulled a needle over. "no worries!" She stuck Kim in the arm with it and drew blood, making the teen hero hiss in slight pain. "Then what are you going to do?" Kim grumbled while she put the blood in a test tube.

"Well, I've always wondered what Shego's DNA would do inside someone else's body~"

" _This… will not end well, will it?"_ Kim thought.

"What are you going to do with her?" Monkey Fist finally broke the small conversation he was having to turn to DNAmy.

"A little blood experimenting with her here and there, then give her some of Shego's genes" the geneticist said in delight, putting Kim's blood onto a plate and putting into a microscope.

"Then I believe we get to 'test' how it works?" Senior asked as well.

"Yup!"

"I'm so doomed…" Kim mumbled. " _Wait, no, this isn't one of your normal missions… Shego is just in the other room- She's not practically useless! Hopefully, if She doesn't pair up with Drakken… maybe she'll come save me…"_

Xoxoxoxo

Wherever she was now, Shego didn't know, but she covered her ears and kept her eyes closed. "It's a hallucinogenic, right? It makes you see things" She mumbled. "if I just don't see anything… I'll be fine. Right?"

The thief managed to sit down, and then she covered her face with her hands. "Sheila…" She heard a soft voice soon after.

"No! Go away!" She swung her arm out to darkness, not even a plasma bolt firing from her hand. "God what did that tower do to me?!" She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she whipped her head around to see her mother.

"Calm down, Sheila" She spoke softly, yet her grip on Shego's shoulder increased lightly, and Shego stood, smacking the hand away. "What are you doing here… what do you want?"

There wasn't an answer for a bit of time, and Shego grew angry and nervous at once. She studied the face of the woman opposite, and all she could think of was that she saw herself, but, at the same time, she saw disproval. Slowly hatred crept onto her mothers face, and tears started to prick at Shego's eyes. "Damn it answer me!" She shouted.

The seemingly kind face of her mother turned dark and angry. "I want to kill the disgrace of a daughter I have"

Emotions welled, Shego clenched her fists and instead of a sensible strike, she ran forward and tried to punch the figure of her mother, but it disappeared, reappearing behind her. Shego turned around and went to hit her again, but her fist was caught this time. "How do you think you can take your own mother?" The phrase came, and Shego was thrown across the dark scape she was in, tumbling on the ground and getting roughed up. Quickly, she pushed herself up and hopped to her feet, being crouched then she leaped to tackle her mother. She sidestepped, allowing the thief to land on her hands and do a front flip to land on her feet. She picked up her foot and tried a backwards roundhouse which hit her vision, sending her flying. Landing on her back, the drug-endued vision forced herself up to her feet and caught Shego's fist before it landed in her face, and she twisted it so Shego pulled back. They both threw punches, each hitting the others jaw and causing them to fall back. The vision ran to her again, and Shego crouched, dodged under her, and then extended her leg to kick her to the side.

After a few seconds, the figure turned seemingly innocent again. "Sheila… why would you hurt your own mother?" She asked.

Shego growled. "you aren't my mother… its… its a stupid dream…"

"Maybe that's right Shego, or maybe you're wrong…" She disappeared, and Shego was left alone again in the room. She growled lightly, observing the area around her. " _Okay… what now? What else is this drug going to throw at me?"_

Xoxoxo

"It's a shame she calmed down" Senior observed Shego on a monitor, Drakken next to him. "Perhaps you didn't give her enough?"

"Nonsense, I gave twice the recommended dose" Drakken replied.

"But, isn't Shego quite resistant to drugs and quick to heal?" Senior asked, and Drakken though about it. "Darn it you're right!"

"You drugged Shego!?" Kim shouted in her seat. "Why would you do that Drakken? Especially if you want her back on your side!?"

"Why not to have some dirt on her to keep her there?" Drakken asked. "Didn't you hear the muffled screaming? She was just trying to fight her mother- now I know she has a terrible relationship with her!"

"You're wrong" Kim frowned. "Shego doesn't even know where her mother is! The last she remembers is a hallucinated dream she had of her mother hating her. You're seeing her fear of her mother hating her for that stupid meteor!"

"How could you possibly know that, Miss Possible?" Drakken walked over to her and she gave a tiny growl.

"Maybe because I'm a better partner than you are a boss" She retorted, but it was sent right back with a heavy slap to the face. Even if Drakken had tiny hands, it still hurt like hell. "You should hold your tongue" He said.

"Maybe I rather defend someone I care about" Kim replied.

That granted another slap.

DNAmy shook her head while splicing a genetic formula. "So violent over there, you should take care of our guest' She told Drakken from afar.

"This is my evil plan, Amy. Its maybe not going to take over the world, but its going to do something!" Drakken shouted.

DNAmy gave a slight sigh, then continued on her work. She frowned as she studded her sample. "Wait a second… I could do something even better than this…!" She gave a tiny grin, and brought over another test tube.

Xoxoxo

"Those two slaps just now… were they… Kimmie?" Shego mumbled, and she spun around, constantly looking for the Teen Hero. "Kimmie!?Pumpkin?!" She called out.

"Shego!" She heard a faint reply, but it was something. "Kimmie?" She spun to the direction of the call. It was silent for a moment before behind her, she heard it again. "Shego! Help me!"

Shego whipped around to see a beaten Kim. "Drakken… he… he…" She could see tears welling up in Kim's eyes, Shego clenched her teeth with a similar reaction in hers.

" _Truth or not… drugs or not…! Drakken is … he's hurting MY Kimmie!"_ Her knuckles went white under the gloves, her anger rising far beyond what she expected to. There was a faint echo of mumbling; Shego could tell the drugs were wearing off. "What are you doing with that?" Could barely be heard.

"DON'T TOUCH MY PRINCESS" Shego's fists erupted into green plasma once more, she opened her eyes and could see the laboratory again. Drakken was actually right next to her, and was in attempt to give he more of the drug, but her plasma hands made him jump back. "You!" Shego broke free of the cuffs keeping her to the chair, on her hands then, shockingly, on her feet- they were glowing too.

"Now, now, Shego…" Drakken backed up a little. "You… you wouldn't want to hurt our evil family, would you?"

"Drugging me?! Locking Kim up and hurting her?!" Shego stomped her way towards him. "What is wrong with you!?"

"I thou… you know… just… hehe Shego, please?"

"Please only works when you've done something stupid, Dr. D" She picked him up by the collar of his coat. "This, is much worse" He got thrown into heavy machinery with plasma bolts chasing after him. Shego ran to the door she saw him walk though and busted through it. "Shego!" Kim called from her chair, DNAmy inches away from stabbing her with the concoction she just finished. The geneticist panicked, and shocked the needle where she could get it right before a plasma bolt sent her flying back. Monkey fist jumped over Kim's chair and got in a fighting stance.

"Nice to see you back as your old self, Miss Shego" He said.

"Monkey fist, as if I didn't kick your ass hard enough already" Shego said in a snappy tone. He lunched with a palm strike that Shego deflected, then she brought about a right hook that burned some of Monkey Fist's side burns. He gave a tiny growl as he crouched and kicked up, kicking Shego in the chin. She stumbled back for a brief moment before firing plasma bolts that had Monkey Fist dancing a bit around the floor, then she went to do a front flip, bounced off her hands, and kicked him into the wall. She heard the roaring of a creature and saw the gorilla/sheep combo running at her with a look of death in his eyes. Shego simply jumped up as it ran at her, kicking its face with a plasma lit foot. She then proceeded to run back to Kim and break her shackles, and she pulled the needle out and let it get tossed on the ground empty. "Lets go?" Kim suggested, though she started feeling tired.

Shego turned the glow off on her hands for a moment before hugging her. "I'm glad you're alright" She mumbled before pulling away, firing a plasma bolt to Monkey Fist's face, as he had just come around to attack her, then she picked Kim up. The teen hero blushed, but didn't object. "Blow this place up and call the cops?" Shego asked.

"Yeah" Kim replied, and to that Shego started firing plasma bolts any which way she could, and it started a chain reaction with all the machines starting to blow up. Once outside, Shego took the back way to go down the hill while it all blew up in smoke and fire. "What a fireworks display, right?" Shego joked.

Kim laughed a little. "Yeah… hey, Shego"

"Huh?" She look down at Kim.

"Thanks for saving me. You didn't have to. You could have left me if you wanted" Kim said.

The thief looked at the young heroine, then started to laugh. She only stopped when a force pulled her face to another, and Shego realized that Kim was kissing her. Surprisingly, there was no urge to push her away. Instead she pulled her closer. "You kiss good, Kimmie" Shego mumbled.

Kim blushed. "Um…. Right…"

"We… should get home. So your parents don't get angry or something" Shego was blushing too, but she had a smile. "Crazy Date, huh?"

Kim giggled. "Yeah, crazy date"

* * *

 **Again i am so fucking sorry for the long wait. I meant to continue writing this after Tuesday night last week but then my fucking AP Euro teacher decided we need to take notes on a chapter due Friday of last week. Nice, right? Oh, then power point notes shared on Google classroom over the weekend. I had so little time to do what i wanted. For that i sincerely appologize.**

 **Thank you for reading if you did, don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow and I s2g i will update faster this time.**

 **~Tigrissa18**


	9. Ch 9 Stay Beautiful

Better Than Revenge

AU- The injuries from the tower are more extensive then what Kim initially believed, and instead of a police van, Shego is taken away in an ambulance. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she didn't think was ever done. KiGo. May be long, may be short, I don't know. Also, I like song titles for story titles.

* * *

 **I TOLD YOU GUYS I'D UPDATE SOONER, DIDNT I? :D**

 **I got the inspiration so quick for this i neglected my French assignment for this. You're welcome, readers. Dont worry, guaranteed A+ for that assignment. This chapter is entitled Stay Beautiful for the happiness Shego and Kim share in this chapter. I am hoping to finish the next one over the weekend. If you guys think this is the end of Better Than Revenge, then you are more than wrong. I'm just getting started. I'm planning on making a spin off for this. I sat in with my friend watching the Cry and Russ stream and they were playing a visual novel game called NekoPara- needless to say i got an idea so this spin off will be titled "In which Kimmie is a Catgirl" And will be very short.**

 **Regarding this story, i want to know if you guys want me to continue it on this story, or make a sequel to it. Because we all know that there is so much i can fuck up with this story. I want to know if it will be easier to keep it going as the main Better Than Revenge, or make a sequel like thing. If you guys are questioning if i ripped any of this off of Tangled Up in Green or A Small Possibility, just know i wasn't aware of Tangled Up in Green until earlier today, and in no way do I intend of making this like A Small Possibility. Things will happen, and while the idea gained inspiration from A Small Possibility, I am not trying to re-create it. This is my own personal story, after all. Why would i rip off someone else?**

 **Anyway, the lovely cover belongs to HazuraSinner of deviant art, Kim Possible belongs to Disney and respective owners, song title is to Taylor Swift off her self named album, no killy killy please, and finally,**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Stay Beautiful

Kim and Shego were laying on Kim's bed, Shego making sure that Kim was perfectly fine- which made Kim oddly at ease. Her parents had understood the situation of the mission, and didn't bat an eye when Shego appeared without shoes. Kim however, was meaning to bring it up.

"Shego" She finally said, and the thief glanced up from the small injury on her arm. "Yeah?" she asked

"What happened to your shoes?" Kim pointed to her feet, and Shego looked down. She frowned. "I… actually don't know"

"I saw you got your plasma bolts back" Kim said directly after. "Are you going to try and kill me?"

"For what?" Shego seemed to chuckle.

"Kissing you" Kim replied, and both blushed a deep shade of respective colors. Shego however grinned after a moment. "No, Kimmie, I enjoyed that kiss. And the small part of the date that we did actually have, I enjoyed that too. So thank you"

Kim's blush got worse. "Really? So… what are we then?"

Shego shrugged. "I don't know. But I'll tell you something"

Kim cocked her head to the side while Shego climbed in bed and gave her a hug. "I got something much better that revenge for the tower"

A smile slipped on to both if their faces. "Oh yeah? What?"

"I believe I got myself a loving companion, a long feud being over, and I don't have to worry about Drakken anymore… and you know that? I could give a damn less about my villain reputation… As long as I'm still feared, I'm sure there isn't much I wouldn't be able to do"

"So, you'll permanently be my partner?" Kim asked.

"Maybe not every time" Shego drawled a little. "But, sometimes, fighting with you is fun, but fighting you is much better"

"Only because you get to test your strength on me" Kim laughed a little.

"Kimmie!" Ann called from down stairs. "A Miss Betty Director is here to see you!"

"Dr. Director?" Kim sat up, confused. "What could she possibly want…?"

"Go, I'll stay up here' Shego said softly, and Kim nodded, straightening out her still mission clothes and she went down stairs. Dr. Betty Director was sitting on the couch, holding a small conversation with Ann and a cup of tea. When Kim arrived down, She placed the cup of tea down and joined her hands together and rested them in her lap. "Good Day, Miss Possible"

"Hello, Dr. Director" Kim replied dully, and she sat on a chair that was sort of along the line of sight. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to offer some kind of explanation for recent events, Kim" Dr. Director said lightly. "About Shego"

Kim went a little stiff. "You know about that, huh?"

"Well it _was_ Global Justice who set up the probation. I should know something about it" Dr. Director said.

"Why did you do that?" Kim asked, slightly confused. "Wouldn't you have rather taken her into custody or something"?"

"Well, yes" Dr. Director confirmed. "However, we learned her plasma powers burnt out. So what better punishment than set her up with her enemy for a probation she knew she couldn't get out of if she tried? We sent Shego to be on probation with you as we hoped to be able to study her fighting patterns and her behavior, for when she did regain her powers we could very much more easily track which crimes were committed by her. That is also what the collars were for" She gestured to Kim's optional shackle on her ankle.

Kim looked at it with slight distain. "So you've come to take her back now that she has her powers, right?"

"It's the root reason, but there are others. I wanted to ask how you both felt about one another. I've already had this tiny conversation with your mother" Dr. Director replied with a soft smile, and Kim went ridged again. "You know about the date!?" Her jaw seemed to drop.

"The shackle on your ankle, Kim. Yes, we knew about the date. What I am concerned about, is if Shego does return to a life of crime, would you be able to stop her?" The question seemed more weighted than it should have been. Kim did have some sort of feelings for Shego, she knew that for sure now. Would she have the heart to take her down in a true fight? " _Would Shego even try to attack me? She seemed full heartedly intent on saving me in the lab"_ Kim thought to herself.

Dr. Director waited on the teen heroines reply, and when Kim looked up from her thought process, she sighed. "I don't know, Dr. Director. I don't even think Shego wants to go back to committing crimes. But if we did and we had to fight, I don't think she would swing at me. I don't think I would attack her either… we would probably stand there like fools till the cops arrived, and she'd probably escape. But Dr. Director… please wait a while before taking Shego away. Observe a little while longer, I promise…"

Dr. Director's face curved into a gentle smile. "Alright, Kim Possible. You have the three weeks until the new term of school begins. If Shego has not committed any crime in that time, she will remain with you" At this, Kim let go of a deep breath she didn't even know she had.

"Thank you, Dr. Director"

"Please, don't mention it. She has done well by assisting you and even saving you this last time. Even if she was holed up in prison, she wouldn't have to remain for much longer"

Kim nodded, and she stood up. "Thank you for informing me, Dr. Director. Thank you for what you've done" Kim said before running back upstairs.

"She's a good girl" Dr. Director said to Ann. "I thank you for the warm welcome. But I'll be departing now" she left, and Ann gave a gentle smile.

Xoxoxox

"So?" Shego asked.

"She asked me a few questions about your staying here" Kim replied. "And… she was going to take you… but I convinced her to let you stay until I start school again- If you don't cause trouble"

"Did she specify?" Shego asked.

"Committing crimes, stealing things, you know" Kim replied. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

Shego gave her a smirk, and Kim blushed bright red. "Sheila Go! You are not thinking about _something like that!_ " Kim shrieked and Shego busted out laughing at Kim being flustered.

"That's not funny!" Kim threw a pillow at Shego's face, and the thief rolled off the bed still laughing. Kim sighed in frustration, sitting on the bed, yet a gentle smile spread across her face. "You still have to wait another year and a half. I'm still not legal"

Shego chuckled as she got back up on the bed. "Oh, I know princess. But I break rules. Do you think I care if you're legal or not?"

"No" Kim laughed just a little, and Shego wrapped both her arms around Kim and brought her closer, snuggling the teen heroine to her body and taking a small breath of red hair that ended up in her face. Kim too inhaled the old shirt that Shego was borrowing- but it was already completely foreign to her from being on the thief so often. "You know…" Shego mumbled. "I… I really like you… or something"

Kim made a tiny chuckle. "I really like you or something too"

Shego pulled away a bit. "So… is that air mattress necessary anymore?"

"Shego…"

"I'll go then-"

"No, it's not. Get changed then get your butt back over here" Kim gave her green thief a smile, which was returned before she went to change into her pajamas. Kim gave a tiny chuckle in return before taking off her mission clothes in favor for her comfy pajamas, figuring showering in the morning was an acceptable option. She slipped under the covers and within seconds Shego emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her pajamas. She pulled the string on the lamp to turn the lights off, and although she was blushing, she climbed in bed with the young teen heroine and wrapped her arms around her waist, keeping her close. "… You know how much I wanted to do this?" Shego mumbled.

"No" Kim replied, finding one hand joining with Shego's at her waist, then the other to find it above her pillows. "Probably as much as I subconsciously did"

Shego gave a cocky smile. "To think just hours ago you were at my throat for taking you out. No, not even then. But two months ago you tried to kill me. And now, I'm spooning you"

Kim blushed. "Yeah, a bit crazy I guess. But we've been fighting for a long time, don't you think?" Kim asked.

Shego nodded, but gave a small contented sigh. "Good night, princess…"

"Goodnight, Shego" The words made Shego's heart thump little. "You know, Kimmie…. If you want… I suppose it would be okay if you called me Sheila every now and then, it seems fair"

"Alright" Kim smiled just lightly, and shut her eyes comfortably, finally able to easily slip into sleep with the thief holding her. Shego just couldn't snap the stupid grin off her face. " _To think I'm actually loved by someone… in a non-family way… it actually feels good"_ Shego shut her eyes too with content, and slipped to sleep just as easily as her princess had.

Xoxoxox

In the morning, Shego woke up just as she had fallen asleep, the red hair in her face which she inhaled the scent of deeply. ' _I could get used to this…_ ' She thought to herself, and smiled into the redhead's tangled locks. She gave a deeply contented sigh, which apparently disrupted her princess. "Huh..?" Kim blinked a bit as she stirred, but Shego just gave her a gentle squeeze around her waist. "Good morning, Pumpkin" She said softly.

Kim turned her head lightly, blushed some, but smiled. "Good morning, Shego…"

Shego gave her another gentle smile, but it quickly turned to a frown. "Kimmie? Do you feel alright?"

"Huh? Yeah" Kim frowned. "Why?"

"You look pale…?" Shego said, and Kim shot up out of bed, and then went to her bathroom where she stared in the mirror. She looked almost as if she had albino skin. "What the…" she murmured. "How…?"

Shego frowned. "That needled DNAmy stabbed you with. What was it supposed to have in it?"

"I… I don't know" Kim replied. "I think she said something about mixing our genetics or something but I didn't think it would actually work!"

Shego got out of the bed too, and stood behind Kim in the mirror, taking her hand for comparison in their skin tone- equally pale, Shego just had the tinge of green. "I guess maybe it did- out back, now" She took Kim by the wrist and dragged her outside, Kim stumbled slightly behind the thief but couldn't help but smile just slight. Walking past confused parents, both exited out to the back yard, and Shego her plasma to carve a target a tree. Kim was slightly confused. "See this?" She gestured to her hands, and Kim nodded. "I want to see if you can do this. Do it"

Kim blinked. "How?" She frowned.

"Hmm" Shego balanced on one foot then the other. "Think of something that your brothers do that makes you angry"

"Will that help?" Kim asked.

"It should" Shego replied, crossing her arms.

Kim nodded and shut her eyes, thinking of the tweebs going through her diary- Bonnie being ever snarky about the head cheerleader spot- she felt soft heat around her hands, and looked down to see her hands lit up in a very pale tinge of pink. Kim shrieked lightly and fell backward, but her hands were still lit. "What the hell!?"

Shego laughed at her reaction. "You like it, princess?"

"I… this… what!?" Kim seemed more shocked.

Shego got down next to her. "It looks like Drakken and DNAmy's little trick worked out. Looks like you have plasma bolts, Kimmie"

"I thought you didn't want anyone to have these powers- you didn't want anyone to suffer like you did" Kim frowned.

"Well, this is a different story, You're my … my…" Shego's face lit up green. "You're my girlfriend, you aren't alone, and besides. You just look pale and to be honest, it fits you much better"

Kim blushed back. "You think so?"

"Your pale skin brings out your hair and eyes Kimmie" Shego responded, and she gave a faint smile. Shego just grinned. "What are you waiting for? Fire something at the tree!"

Kim got up in a bit of a stumble. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Shego replied, and for example, she let her plasma out but kept it cool, and she threw it at the tree. It was hot enough to leave a slight burn, but nothing that destroyed it. Kim looked at her hand, still covered in the light pink plasma. Kim bit the inside of her cheek, but as if she was throwing a baseball, she hurled a ball of her plasma at the tree, which left a darker mark than Shego's bolt, and was bordering the outer ring Shego made. "I… I threw a plasma bolt" Kim sounded a little shocked at the idea. "I… I threw a plasma bolt!"

Shego gave her smile. "You did… You know what… I'm proud of you, Kimmie"

Kim gave her a gentle smile, and leaned on her. "Thanks, Shego"

The thief nodded. "You know, you're still going to have to make sure you take care of this properly, its not all positive as you may think"

"How so?" Kim asked.

"If you don't shoot it out often enough, sometimes it goes wild… obviously, there was an exception, I couldn't even touch them for a while… but if you don't use them, they'll make you sick, burst out. I learned it the hard way. So you have to throw them at least every few days… or just light up. Oh, and the heat. Sometimes it depends on your anger, sometimes it depends on your control… " Shego explained.

Kim teetered on it for a few seconds. "Don't let it build up, I'll get sick. Light up every few days, don't get angry until I can control the heat. Got it"

Shego smiled lightly, rubbing the small of her back. "You do… maybe nerdlinger can go find some of the material so we can make you training dummies or something"

"I think he can do that, but don't call Wade that. He's done a lot for me, and he'll do a lot for you as long as you aren't being rude" Kim said.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Right. Go throw a few more- I want to see how good your control is"

"Sure Shego" Kim hid a smile, then balled up another thing of plasma and threw it at the tree, getting a little closer to the center. Shego was right behind her, and helped her fix her throw, being terribly close. Her warm breath tickled Kim's throat, and the teen hero smiled softly. Shego slid her hands down Kim's arms slowly, poising her arms for a better way to throw the plasma. "Maybe instead of a baseball like stance, pumpkin" She said hotly in her ear. "Think more like… trying to throw ninja stars…"

Kim shivered lightly in response, but tried the way Shego had suggested, with her guidance, and the next shot landed in the center.

"Good Job" Shego whispered, and Kim shuttered once again, tilting her head back and managing to meet Shego's lips for a brief second before James opened the back door. "Kimmie-Cub, Shego, breakfast" He called to them.

The two young women parted at the call, and Kim turned. "Okay dad… Thanks"

He nodded, smiling at her daughters exchange with Shego, and he walked back inside. Kim hugged Shego properly. "You know what?"

"Hmm?" Shego asked lightly.

"I think I need to report a crime"

"For why?"

"For a certain thief stealing my heart"

"That's too cheesy, even for you pumpkin" Shego chuckled.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh well" She pulled Shego inside.

* * *

 **Once again, i'd like to hear your guy's feedback on whether i should update and make this fic as long as i can push it or make a new story. Its up to you, whatever is most convenient for everyone. Thank you for reading if you did, dont forge to Review, Favorite, and Follow if you like, and i will update as soon as possible.**

 **~Tigrissa18**


	10. Ch 10 Epilogue and AN

Better Than Revenge

The injuries from the tower are more extensive than what Kim initially believed; Shego is taken away in an ambulance instead of a police van. Feeling some guilt, Kim does something she never thought she'd do. Begins near end of So The Drama, directly after Shego gets kicked into the electrical tower. Kigo

* * *

 _Some Years Later..._

The music was slow and sweet, the floor was clear except the two brilliant white gowns elegantly floating across it. One dress had the slightest tint of pink, and the other the slightest tint of green. Their dresses glittered and sparkled under the moonlight and the spotlights of their backyard stage, while the guests stood idle around them, watching as their beauty and grace came together in the most spectacular way.

Kim glanced up slightly at the woman holding her waist, and smiled while emerald green eyes loomed over her olive ones.

"Something on your mind, Princess?" Shego's voice was quiet, as if speaking would shatter their perfect moment. A small shake of the head made Shego relax just a little.

She looked down instead, closing her eyes while a small chuckle passed her lips. "After all those years of fighting and hating one another... I can't stop imagining that a little kick to a radio tower changed that chemistry" Kim responded quietly. "Those few weeks were the best of my life, shy of all the time spent loving you instead of fighting you"

"I could say the same..." Shego gave her a twirl, and then dipped her down low, almost to a kiss. She made it a tease, and pulled Kim back up with a chuckle. "I could have died. I lived instead, and grew stronger because of it. I found happiness again because of it"

They came closer, foreheads touching together in a moment of peaceful romance that could honestly be very difficult to disturb. The world around them seemed to disolve. "You saved my life, Kimmie" Shego said quietly.

"And you gave me a new one" She responded, just as sweetly.

Smiles adorned both of their faces, and as their song drew to a close, they shared one last kiss while the crowd cheered and whooped for them. Taking one another's hands, they gave a curt bow, and walked of the dance floor, allowing the rest of the party to commence, while they sneaked off elsewhere, planning on lighting plasma sparks, if only for their own enjoyment.

* * *

Hey All! Tigrissa18 here with an update. I know I haven't kept up with the story and honestly? There has been so much shit since the last time i updated it, I felt bad for all the people waiting on an update for the story. Not to mention, it gave me a sick feeling thinking about what my dirty 15 year old mind came up with writing the story before hand. Im going to leave Better Than Revenge how it is, after this little epilogue (The _true_ ending), and the rest of the story the rest of you came to enjoy is going up on  Better Than Revenge: Alternate Story I'll repost the last 14 chapters + update it, and leave this at peace. That way, i still get to finish my story arc without feeling like a cliche ass on my original plan. Be sure if you're following/liked this story, to get yourself over to Better Than Revenge: Alternate Story to finish what we started almost two years ago! It should be up soon, so keep on watch, okay?

 **~Tigrissa18~**


End file.
